Das sechste Zeichen
by Shuki Cranston
Summary: Im zweiten Teil der Triologie entfesselt ein verrückter Wissenschaftler eine Macht, die wohl besser für immer geruht hätte...doch sie offentbart ihnen auch den sechsten Ranger.


**1. Das Unheil nimmt seinen Lauf**

Die Luft war flirrendheiß und der Wüstensand schien zu glühen. Das menschenleere Seitental eines der kleinen Nilzuflüssen, zählte zu den unwirklichsten Gegenden Ägyptens. Selbst Hartgesottene  Archäologen hatten es bisher vermieden, dort zu graben. Der Ort war praktisch von der übrigen Welt abgeschnitten, als ob eine höhere Macht, den Schleier des Vergessens darüber gesenkt hätte. Und das war auch gut so. Denn seit über 3000 Jahren lauerte hier einer Gefahr, die besser für immer geruht hätte.

Professor Ill, ein Archäologe aus Amerika, wurde von seinen Kollegen nicht sonderlich geschätzt. Während andere Forscher sich bemühten, präzise und wissenschaftlich korrekte Arbeiten zu liefern, war Ill ein Paradiesvogel unter ihnen. Er glaubte an übersinnliche Verbindungen zu den versunkenen Götterwelten. Er verließ sich nicht auf korrekte Berechnungen, um an seine Ziele zu kommen. Nein, er versuchte sich von einer Präsenz der Macht leiten zu lassen, von der er glaubte, dass ihre Aura die Jahrtausende überstanden habe musste. So ließ er sich von Rutengängern, Sehern und Magier beraten, da er dies für Erfolg versprechender hielt. Es war  die Intuition eines solchen Sehers gewesen, die ihn in dieses ungastliche Tal geführt hatte. Während seine Kollegen weiter in den wissenschaftlich präzisen Gebieten um Saqqare nach dem ersten und ältesten Grab eines Ägyptischen Königs die Erde durchwühlten, wollte er hier das spektakulärste Königsgrab unserer Geschichte finden. Von Ergeiz zerfressen und besessen von dem Gedanken an den Ruhm, der ihm zu Teil werden würde, hatte er bereits sein Lager aufgeschlagen. Begleitet von seinem Assistent Malad, fanden seine Ausgrabungen absolut geheim statt.

Erste terramantische Untersuchungen ergaben eine ungewöhnlich starke Kreuzung von Kraftfeldern. Genau hier hatte er zu graben begonnen. Hätte er geahnt, welche Gefahren er entfesseln würde, wäre seine Angst größer als seine Neugierde gewesen. Doch das Unheil nahm bereits seinen Lauf.

Wie jeden Morgen trafen sich die fünf Teenager am Fahrradständer. Trini, Kimberly und Billy kamen wie immer gemeinsam angeradelt. Jason und Zack warteten bereits auf sie. „Man, bin ich heute aufgeregt." Sagte Billy als er von seinem Bike abstieg, „Endlich wird die große Ägypten-Austellung im Museum eröffnet. Und wir sind bei der Feier dabei! Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dass der Geschichtsleistungskurs anfängt." Jason sah ihn an und grinste schräg, „Passt denn überhaupt neuer Input in deine grauen Zellen? Die sind doch schon mit dem ganzen technischen Kram voll gestopft." Billy lachte und tippte sich an die Stirn, „Klar, für neue Infos ist bei mir immer ein Plätzchen frei." „Oh, man, Billy, ich glaube du denkst zuviel!" sagte Zacky. Er wurde sogleich von spitzen Ellenbogen in die Rippen gestoßen. „Zum Glück, denn ohne seine Ideen hätten wie alt ausgesehen, " erinnerte ihn Trini und deutete mit ihrem Zeigefinger zum Himmel, „da Oben." „Mich graust es heut noch wenn ich an Lord Cyrus denke!" Kimi schüttelte sich vor Abscheu. „Gott sei Dank, haben wir ihn besiegt und jetzt ist alles so schön friedlich." Die anderen nickten zustimmend. So aufregend ihr Erlebnis in der anderen Dimension auch war, keiner war wirklich wild darauf, etwas derart gefährliches zu wiederholen. Wie nahe sie jedoch bereits an der nächsten Herausforderung standen ahnte keiner von ihnen.

Die große Eröffnungszeremonie im Museum von Angel Grove wurde ein durchaus spektakuläres Ereignis. Die Clique durfte es im Zuge ihres Geschichtskurses miterleben. Zu traditioneller Musik tanzten traditionell gestylte Tänzer und stellten alte ägyptische Rituale nach. Sie faszinierten das Publikum und entführten sie für eine Weile in ein anderes Jahrtausend. Nach einer eher langweilen Rede des Museumsdirektors durften die Besucher und Gruppen endlich in das Reich der Pharaonen vordringen. Das gesamte Museum war mit kostbaren und seltenen Exponaten ausgestattet. Komplette Grabkammern mit Hyrogyphen und Mumien waren nachgebildet. Beeindruckt zogen die Schüler von einem Raum in den anderen.

„Und diese Grabkammer stellt das wohl bekannteste Grab des alten Ägyptens dar. Es ist das des berühmten Pharao Cheops!" sagte die Geschichtslehrerin Mrs. Applebie vor ihrer Klasse laut, „Es stammt aus der 13 Dynastie und ist eines der ältesten Bauwerke der Welt." - „  Die Cheopspyramide stammt zwar aus dem mittlern Reich und wird auf 2400 v. Chr. geschätzt. Aber es gibt aber durchaus ältere Bauwerke und die erste Pyramide des Königs Djoser soll sogar aus 3000 v. Chr.  stammen." Widersprach Billy sofort.

Mrs. Applebie zog die Lippen kraus und sah ihn scharf an. „Das wollte ich auch gerade sagen. Danke, für deine Aufmerksamkeit, Billy Cranston." Er wurde rot und die anderen mussten sich das Lachen verkneifen. Jason flüsterte ihm zu, „Woher weißt du so Zeug nur immer?" „Mein Vater beschäftigt sich gerade mit den Berichten über die Ergebnisse der aktuellen Ausgrabungen in Ägypten. Da hab ich mal rein geschaut." gab er zurück. „Angeblich sind Archäologen derzeit sogar damit beschäftig, nach Königsgräbern zu forschen die deutlich älter sein sollen und..." „Danke, Danke. So genau wollte ich es nicht wissen." Jason sah Billy amüsiert an, „Du kannst einem ja richtig unheimlich werde." beide lachten und folgten der Klasse, die langsam in den nächsten Raum weiter zog.

So verbrachten sie den ganzen Mittag zusammen im Museum und merkten nicht wie die Zeit verging. Nach der offiziellen Führung, durften sich, wer wollte, allein weiter  umsehen. Die Jungs schlossen sich Billy an, der sich mit seinem Vater treffen wollte und die Mädchen beschlossen den Museumsshop zu besuchen, um Souvenirs zukaufen. Dort bekam man außer Andenken auch Nachbildungen von Schmuckgegenständen und traditionelle Kostüme.

„Los, Trini, das müssen wir uns ansehen!" Kimi zog ihre Freundin sofort in den Shop. Überwältigt von den exotischen Angeboten, kamen die beiden aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr heraus. Besonders die wallenden Gewänder und die Kleopatraabteilung hatte es ihnen angetan. „Schau mal, ich seh aus wie eine ägyptische Prinzessin." rief Kimi begeistert, als sie eine der Perücken aufgesetzt hatte und sich selbst im Spiegel betrachtete. Sie hüpfte aufgeregt hin und her und begutachtete ihr neues Outfit. Als plötzlich ein junger Mann hinter dem Spiegel hervortrat. Er in einen glänzend grünen Seiden Kaftan gehüllt und Trug einen ebenso Grünen Turban auf dem Kopf. Seine Erscheinung wirkte sehr exotisch und seine dunklen Augen leuchteten auf, als er Kimberly anlächelte. „Die Perücke steht ihnen wirklich ausgezeichnet, kleines Fräulein. Nicht das sie das nötig hätten…denn ihre Haare sind wunderschön." sagte er zu ihr und musterte sie von oben bis unten. „Aber wenn sie sie kaufen wollen, bekommen sie heute, als Eröffnungsangebot einen vergoldeten Haarkahm gratis dazu." 

Kimberly war sprachlos. Sie starrte den Typen an, und Trini musste sie zwicken, damit sie wieder zu sich kam. „Äh, was? Ach…die hier. Nein, nein. Ich wollte sie nur anprobieren. Danke." Stammelte sie mit hochrotem Kopf. Der Unbekannte lächelte charmant. „Keine Ursache. Natürlich dürfen sie alles probieren, was wir im Angebot haben." Mit zittrigen Fingern gab Kim ihm die Perücke zurück. Ihr Blick blieb an seinen dunklen Augen hängen.

 „Wie wäre es dann mit einem Kaftan oder einer kleinen Skarabäusbrosche?" er hielt ihr ein jadegrünes Schmuckstück entgegen, dem sie aber kaum Beachtung schenkte. Ihre Augen trafen sich und auch er wurde verlegen. „ Nein, so hübsch wie sie sind, brauchen sie keinen Schmuck" sagte er leise und legte den Stein weg.

Trini stand daneben und beobachtete das Schauspiel amüsiert. „Man braucht kein Genie zu sein, um zu sehen was hier abgeht." dachte sie. Und nach dem alle lange genug geschwiegen hatten, beschloss sie die beiden Turteltauben zu stören.

„Wenn das so ist, dann gibt es eben heute mal nichts für die entzückende Kimberly." Unterbrach sie die Stille und beide starrten sie etwas verwirrt an. „ Aber ich nehmen die beiden Postkarten hier." Sagte sie und ging Richtung Kasse.

„Kimberly? Ist das dein Name?" fragte er und sie nickte lächelnd. „ Ja, Kimberly Hart. Ich bin mit dem Geschichtsleistungskurs der Angle Grove High hier." „ Ich heiße Tommy Oliver. Bin vor kurzem  erst hier her gezogen. Meinem Dad gehört der Museumsshop. Ich helfe heute ein Bisschen aus. Eigentlich müsste ich mich ja längst auf eurer Schule anmelden. Aber im Moment ist so viel los und mein Dad braucht mich hier…" Er legte den Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen „Pst...bitte verrate niemanden, dass ich die Schule schwänze Kimberly."

Sie lachte. „Versprochen, Tommy. Vielleicht sehen wir uns dann wieder. – In der Schule mein ich." Wieder liefen ihre Wangen rot an. Eine barsche Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher erklang: „Tommy bitte dringend an Kasse 2."  Er zuckte schuldbewusst zusammen und verabschiedete sich schnell.

 Kim blieb eine Weile stehen und sah ihm nach. Als Trini zurückkam, legte sie gleich den Arm um sie. „ Ist der nicht süß? In dem Kostüm sieht er doch phantastisch aus, oder? Er heißt Tommy und kommt auf unsere Schule." Trini unterbrach ihren Redeschwall. „ Ist ja gut. Ich hab schon kapiert. Er gefällt dir. Muss ja was ganz Besonderes sein, der Junge, wenn du so ausflippst." „ Ist er auch, das spüre ich." Sagte Kim und sie liefen Arm in Arm weiter.

Jason, Zack und Billy gingen langsam zurück durch die Hallen, bis zu den Räumen in denen die Ausgrabungen der 2-3 Dynastie ausgestellt waren. Wie Billy ihnen erklärte zählte die  Djoser Pyramide zu den vermutlich ältesten Grabstätten Ägyptens. Die Fundstücke waren lange nicht so beeindruckend, wie die der populären Pharaonen und auch nicht so goldbestückt und gut erhalten. Und da nur wenige Besucher ihren wahren Wert zu schätzen wussten, fanden sie den Raum auch fast leer vor. Vor einem großen Steinrelief  standen Mr. Cranston und ein fremder Mann. Sie schienen in ihr Gespräch vertieft.

Billy kannte den Typ nicht, aber der Ton ihrer Unterhaltung zeigte ihm an, dass sein Vater sich sehr ärgerte. Er schien aufgeregte zu sein. Durch die Lautstärke des Gespräches war es den dreien unmöglich zu überhören, was vor sich ging. Sie standen zwar Abseits und betrachteten scheinbar interessiert die Hyrogyphen an den Wänden, er versuchte aber jedes Wort zu verfolgen.

„Ich bitte sie Prof. Ill  es ist lächerlich, was sie da behaupten. Ein Fundstück aus einem Königsgrab, das älter sein soll als Djoser kann es nicht geben. Was immer sie da ausgegraben haben - es stammt nicht aus einer königlichen Pyramide!" er hielt einen runde Steinpallete in der Hand, die er seinem Gegenüber zurück gab. Der hielt sie ihm wiederum unter die Nase.          „ Aber Mr. Cranston, sehen sie denn nicht? Hier handelt es sich um ein Artefakt des ersten Pharao, den die Welt je gesehen hat! – Spüren sie nicht seine Präsenz? Die Macht die von seinen Symbolen ausgeht? – Ich brauche ihren Fachmännischen Rat, wie ich die Energien, die ich hier entdeckt haben, manifestieren kann!" „Etwas derartiges, das  praktisch nur in ihrer kranken Phantasie existiert, kann niemand sichtbar machen. Ihr Steinhaufen mag ja wirklich sehr alt sein. Interessante Fundstücke – ohne Frage. Aber sie haben sich nun mal geirrt! Es ist kein Königsgrab! Sehen sie selbst, die Zeichen auf  der Pallete deuten nicht auf einen König hin. Ich bin kein Archäologe, aber soviel kann selbst ich sagen: ihr Ehrgeiz vernebelt ihren Sachverstand!"  „Mr. Cranston, verstehen sie nicht? Es ist keine Einbildung und sie haben eine Erfindung, mit der ich das  beweisen könnte. - Ihr Energieverstärker kann die Kraft, die dort gebunden ist, für uns zugängig machen. Seien sie nicht so stur. Was ich entdeckt habe, könnte die Welt verändern. Wir werden berühmt…und reich!" Er hielt Mr. Cranston die Steinpallete hin und grinste irre. Der Wissenschaftler jedoch schob ihn beiseite. „Wenden sie sich an jemanden anderen. Ich werde ihnen nicht helfen. Mit ihren Hirngespinsten will ich nichts zu tun haben! Das Gespräch ist damit für mich beendet!" er wandte sich ab. Sichtbar erleichtert war er, als er Billy, Jason und Zacky sah. Er begrüßte sie hastig und deutete ihnen an den Raum zu verlassen. Denn fremden Mann ließen sie stehen.

 „Wer war das?" wollte Billy wissen. „Prof. Ill. Ein unangenehmer Mensch. Hat den Kopf voller verrückter Vorstellungen. Er ist besessen davon, die älteste Pyramide Ägyptens zu finden." Antwortete sein Vater. „Ich dachte die gibt es schon. König Djoser? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere." Sagte Jason und sah zu Billy hinüber. Der staunte, dass Jason sich so etwas gemerkt hatte und nickte anerkennend. Mr. Cranston legte Jason eine Hand auf die Schulter.      „ Ja, das stimmt. So sehen es alle anerkannten Wissenschaftler. Aber  dieser Ill, glaubt an etwas Älteres und Höheres. Eine Art Lehrmeister, der Könige." „Ja, man, ich weiß was er meint. Außerirdische, die unserer Entwicklung auf die Sprünge geholfen haben…ich habe das bei Däniken mal gelesen." lachte Zack. „Ja, genau so muss Ill sich das vorstellen…seine Energie hat er in einen Stein gespeichert zum späteren Gebrauch…ein Instand -Pharao für verrückte Professoren."  Mr. Cranston nahm ihn in den anderen Arm und die drei gingen lachend weiter.

Billy war nicht zum Lachen. Er ging grübelnd hinter den anderen her. Seine Erfahrungen als Power Ranger hatten es ihm gelehrt, dass es Dinge gab, jenseits der normalen Vorstellungskraft. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich ihn. „Was war es denn, dass dir Ill gezeigt hat?" hackte er nach. „Eine Steinpallete mit Hyrogyphen. Er fand sie bei seiner letzten Ausgrabung. Nicht mehr gut erhalten und sehr sehr alt. Damit wollte er seine Vorstellungen untermauern, den ersten König gefunden zu haben. Ich bin zwar kein Experte, aber wie ich die Zeichen deuten konnte, war es nichts Derartiges. In der Mitte der Scheibe war ein ungewöhnlich kreisrundes Loch, das er als Energiezentrum deutete. So was Verrücktes!"

Eine Zeitlang gingen sie schweigen nebeneinander her. In Billys Kopf arbeitet es fiebrhaft.

Es war Jason, der als erster wieder das Wort ergriff. „Ähm, Mr. Cranston. Wenn Prof. Ill ein Archäologe ist und sie nicht, warum braucht er dann ihren Rat?" Der Wissenschaftler zuckte mit den Schultern, „Gute Frage. Er wollte sich wohl unseres Energieverstärkers bedienen, um damit etwas sichtbar zu machen, das es gar nicht geben kann. Aber damit möchte ich nichts zu tun haben."

 Billy zuckte zusammen und sah ihn ungläubig an. Niemand hätte von diesem Geheimnis erfahren sollen. Den Transformer hatte er durch Zufall entwickelt und es hatte ihnen kein Glück gebracht. Seinem Vater hatte er das Gerät in Obhut gegeben, um zu verhindern, dass weiter Schäden dadurch angerichtet werden können. Doch nun musste er enttäuscht feststellen, dass in Wissenschaftlerkreisen darüber berichtet hatte. Sollte es je in die falschen Hände geraten, wäre das Schrecklich. Wie sollte er seinem Vater die Macht des Gerätes erklären, ohne das Geheimnis der Power Ranger preis zugeben?

„Das sind alles unhaltbare Behauptungen eines Außenseiters. Man sollte so was nicht zu ernst nehmen. - Und nun Jungs last uns nicht mehr von diesem seltsamen Spinner reden. Gehen wir lieber zurück in die große Halle, denn das Büffet wird gleich eröffnet. Schlagen wir uns die Bäuche voll." während er mit Jason und Zack im Schlepptau davon eilte, stand Billy niedergeschlagen da und spürte wie sein Magen anfing zu brodeln. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht, das wusste er genau.

**2. Billy in Gefahr**

Der aufregende Mittag ging zu Ende und nach der Schule traf sich die Clique in Jungendcenter. Während die anderen vergnügt plauderten, saß Billy stirnrunzelnd da und rührte pausenlos in seinem Milk Shake. Kimberly redete ohne Luft zu holen von ihrer Begegnung im Museumsshop. Ihre Freunde grinsten sich abwechselnd an. „Er heißt Tommy und ist total nett. Ihr müsst ihn unbedingt kennen lernen. Ihr würdet ihn mögen und bald kommt er auf unsere Schule und ....." „Das ist ja alles schön und gut Kimi," sagte Jason und wurde ernster. „Aber bitte vergiss unser Power Ranger Versprechen nicht. Niemand darf unser Geheimnis erfahren." „Wo denkst du hin!" wehrte sie sein Bedenken ab. „Niemals würde ich die Power Ranger verraten! Obwohl ich mir Tommy als 6. Ranger gut vorstellen könnte. – Dieser grüne Kaftan stand ihm unverschämt gut. In einer grünen Uniform wäre er umwerfend!" sie blickte verträumt. Trini schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gehört schon mehr dazu. Wir sind schließlich eine Kampftruppe und keine Models." Sie sah Kim schräg an.

„Wer weiß? Helios hatte Kimi ja gesagt, der 6. Ranger wäre etwas ganz besonderes. Wir sollten den Wunderknaben auf jeden Fall im Auge behalten." Beschloss Jason. „Ja, man und es ist allen klar, wer das freiwillig machen will!" sagte Zacky breit grinsend. Sofort kassierte er dafür unter der Tischplatte einen Fußtritt. „Aua! Hab dich nicht so Kim, du hast sowieso ein Auge auf den Typen geworfen." Kimi stürzte sich auf Zacky und schüttelte ihn. Eine fröhliche Kappelei begann.

Während sich die anderen vergnügt stritten, saß Billy sorgenvoll grübelnd abseits. Jason der nach einem freundschaftlichen Fausthieb Trinis, auf dessen Schoß landete, bemerkte seine Kummerfalten.

 „Was ist los mit dir, du Trauerkloß? Denkst du wieder nach?" fragte er. Billy seufzte schwer. Jason rappelte sich auf und stellte seinen Stuhl neben ihn. „Komm schon Kleiner, was bedrückt dich?" bohrte er weiter und  zögernd begann Billy zu reden. „ Ach, ich will euch nicht den Tag vermiesen... es ist wegen meinem Vater und diesem Prof. Ill." Er druckste herum und schob gequält seinen Shake zur Seite. „Ill weiß von dem Energieverstärker." Dann zog er seine Augenbrauen hoch und sah Jason besorgt an, „Was ist wenn er recht hat und es existiert wirklich eine Power da draußen, die darauf wartet geweckt zu werden? Wir haben so was schon mal erlebt. Ich mach mir echt Sorgen, was passieren könnte, wenn so ein Spinner diese Macht in seine Hände bekommen würde." Jason wusste was er meinte. Er nickte ernst. Die anderen hatten ihren Streit beigelegt und verfolgten interessiert das Gespräch. „Wir sollten Zordon fragen. Wenn Gefahr droht müsste er es wissen. Lasst uns vorsichtshalber die Komandozentrale aufsuchen." Die ganze Clique stimmte Jasons Vorschlag zu.

Vorsichtig suchten sie eine Stille Ecke im Jugendcenter auf. Sie zückten ihre Komunikationsverbindungen. Für Außenstehende schienen die Armbänder nichts Besonderes zu sein. Die fünf Teenager konnten damit jedoch zu jeder Zeit und an jedem Ort Verbindung zu ihrem Mentor Zordon aufnehmen. Billy hatte sie zusammen mit Alpha entwickelt. Er hatte den Komunikator des Helios Ranger als Vorbild genommen und ihn nach seinen Möglichkeiten nachgebaut. Das Ergebnis war ganz brauchbar und ermöglichte den Power Ranger einen ständigen Kontakt zum Komandocenter. Durch sie konnte Alpha sie gezielt anpeilen und mit seinem Energiestrahl in die Zentrale befördern.

Die fünf Lichtkugeln erschienen und fast im selben Augenblick standen die Ranger vor Zordon. Das Gesicht im Glaszylinder schien überrascht. „Was führt euch zu mir Power Ranger?" Billy trat vor „Ich habe das Gefühl, als ob eine neue Bedrohung sich uns nähert. Genau kann ich es auch nicht sagen, aber ich mache mir Sorgen." -  „Dein Gefühl hat dich nicht getäuscht, blauer Ranger." sagte Zordon, „Unsere Sensoren haben bereits auf eine wachsende Gefahr hingewiesen. Aber Alpha ist es bisher nicht gelungen ihren Ursprung zu finden." der Roboter blinkte aufgeregt, während  er weiter die Knöpfe und Regler an den Konsolen bediente. „Ay, ay, ay, ich versuche es ununterbrochen, aber was immer es auch ist, es läst sich nicht orten." Billy sah ihm über die Schultern. „Das Energiefeld hat eine ungewöhnliche Schwingung. Versuch es mal mir einer anderen Frequenz und stell die Regler auf volle Leistung." Riet er. „Da - jetzt zeichnet sich eine sichtbare Präsenz ab."  „Schau nur Zordon, das Zentrum des Bösen hat sein Zentrum ungefähr hier." Alphas Metallener Finger deuteten auf den Monitor. Der gab eine Landkarte wieder, auf dem ein ihnen allen wohlbekannter Punkt nervös blinkte.

„Das ist ja Angle Grove!" riefen alle zugleich.

„Kannst du erkennen welcher Art die Bedrohung ist und wo sie sich genau befindet?" wollte Jason wissen. „Nein, die Analysen sind zu ungenau. Es lässt sich nicht präzise erfassen. Ay, ay, ay. Was sollen wir bloß tun?" fiepte Alpha hektisch.

„Es wird die nächste Aufgabe der Power Ranger sein, diese Bedrohung aufzuspüren und sie zu bekämpfen." sagte Zordon. „ Zu eurer Unterstützung habe ich neue Powerverbindungen geschaffen. Alpha, würdest du bitte...?" auf sein Geheiß lief Alpha zu einer Konsole und holte eine Cassete hervor. Dann tapste er zu den Fünf hinüber.

 „Jeder von euch erhält ein neues und kraftvolles Zeichen, dass seine Power verstärken wird. Mit ihm könnt ihr dem neuen Feind gegenübertreten." Nach einander gab Alpha jedem Ranger einen flachen Edelstein. Jason erhielt einen glühend roten.

Zordon wandte sich ihm zu. „Roter Ranger, du erhältst die Power der Sphinx. Unbezwingbar und stark." Dann sah er zu Zack, „ Schwarzer Ranger dein Zeichen ist das geschmeidige und kraftvolle Krokodil. Seine Kraft wird dich leiten." Er hielt einen schwarz schimmerten Stein in Händen. „Gelber Ranger, du sollst die Power des Schakals tragen. Flink und mutig steht er dir bei." Ein sonnengelber Schein strahlte ihr entgegen. „Der Kranich soll dich leiten, Pink Ranger. Er ist anmutig und schnell. Seine Power ist mit dir." Ihr Stein funkelte in hellem rosa. Jetzt suchten Zordons Augen nach Billy. „Tritt hervor, blauer Ranger. Du trägst das Zeichen des Fuchses. Seine List und Schläue macht ihn stark. Seine Kraft ist dir gegeben, nutze sie weiße."

Billy betrachtete den funkelnd blauen Edelstein. Auf seiner Oberfläche war das Relief eines Fuchskopfes. Auch die anderen Powersteine trugen die jeweiligen Tiersymbole als Zeichen. „Setz sie in die Schnalle eures Gürtels ein. Ihr brauch nur euer Symbol zu rufen, und seine ganze Power steht euch zur Verfügung."

Die Ranger taten, was Zordon sagte und ein fünffarbiges Leuchten erhellte den Raum. In ihren strahlenden Uniformen standen sie vor ihn und salutierten. „Wir werden es mit dem Bösen aufnehmen. Und der Sieg wird unser sein!" kam es aus ihren Kehlen zugleich.

Stolz betrachtete Zordon seine Kampftruppe, dass er sich auf sie verlassen konnte hatten sie bereits bewiesen und jetzt stand ein neuer unbekannter Feind ihnen gegenüber. Doch ihr Mut war ungebrochen. Das 6. Zeichen, jedoch, ein grüner Skarabäus behielt Alpha in der Cassete zurück. Die Zeit für den letzten Ranger schien noch nicht gekommen zu sein.

Malad hatte alle Hindernisse überwunden. Vorsichtig ließ er sich durchs Fenster in das menschenleere Haus gleiten. Während Mrs. Cranston im Forschungszentrum arbeitet und ihr Mann von Prof. Ill im Museum aufgehalten wurde, konnte der Eindringling in aller Ruhe ihr Haus nach dem Energieverstärker durchsuchen. Zwar hatte er nur eine vage Vorstellung davon, was er überhaupt suchen musste. Doch die Angst, vor dem Professor mit leeren Händen dazustehen spornte ihn an. Nach dem er erfolglos sämtliche Räume des Hauses durchstöbert hatte, führte ihn seine Suche in die Garage.

Billy hatte sie seinen Hobbys entsprechend eingerichtet. Sie enthielt ein komplett ausgestattetes Labor, mit allen technischen Raffinessen und modernsten Gräten.

Gründlich durchforschte Malad alle Schubladen und Schränke. Bis er schließlich fand, wonach er suchte. In einem der Metallschränke fand er einen robusten Alukoffer. Es war für ihn nicht sonderlich schwer, dass einfache Schloss zu knacken. Seine geübten Finger hatten bald den Koffer geöffnet und sein kostbarer Inhalt lag vor ihm.

Ein stabiler Glaszylinder und eine Spirale aus einem silbrigen Metall. Es war an einen kompliziert wirkenden Apparat gekoppelt, der wie eine Art Dynamo wirkte. Er staunte, dass ein solch einfaches Ding, die Lösung eines so gewaltigen Problems darstellen sollte. Leise und ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen verließ er das Haus mit seiner Beute.

Sein Weg  führte zurück  ins bereits geschlossene Museum. Hier, im tiefsten Kellergewölbe, zwischen den wertvollen Artefakten alter Könige hatte Professor Ill das passende Versteck für sein Vorhaben gefunden. Er meinte hier günstige Schwingungen längst vergangener Mächte zu spüren. Das hielt er für einen würdigen Rahmen, Kräfte zu beschwören, die er für älter und mächtiger hielt als alles bisher da gewesene.

Obwohl das Gebäude sehr gut bewacht war, war es ihm gelungen einen geheimen Zugang zu finden, der es ihm ermöglichte, unbemerkt ein und aus zu gehen. Ungeduldig erwartete er seinen Assistenten. Das Gespräch mit Mr. Cranston hatte bestätigt, was er vorher schon geahnt hatte. Der Energieverstärker war wirklich in dessen Besitz und freiwillig würde er ihn heraus geben. Seine Menschenkenntnis hatte ihn nicht im Stich gelassen und er war stolz darauf, im Vorfeld einen, wie er annahm, perfekten Plan geschmiedet zu haben.

Endlich traf Malad ein und übereichte seinem Herren demütig den glänzenden Koffer. Mit einem irren Grinsen nahm Ill ihn an sich. Er öffnete ihn und hielt endlich in Händen, was er so sehnsüchtig begehrte. Ungeduldig nahm er die Maschine heraus und besah sie von allen Seiten. Sein technischer Sachverstand reichte jedoch nicht dazu aus, deren Funktionsweise zu verstehen. Auch Malad zuckte mit den Schulten.

„Verdammt! Wie funktioniert das Ding?" schrie der Professor. „War da keine Gebrauchsanweisung dabei?" sein Assistent schüttelte den Kopf und erhielt einen gewaltigen Fußtritt. „Nein, Herr, das war alles was ich gefunden habe." jammerte er. Ill kochte vor Wut, „Wir sind so nah dran und jetzt das!" zornig schlug er mit der Faust auf den Metallkoffer. „Wer außer Cranston weiß von seiner Handhabung?" -  „In einem der Wissenschaftlichen Magazine war erwähnt, das sein Sohn einen wesentlichen Teil zu der Entwicklung beigetragen hat." Sagte Malad zögernd. „Was? Diese Brillenschlange?" staunte Ill.

Der Professor grübelte mit finsterem Blick. Er ging auf und ab. Sein Assistent wich ihm aus so gut er konnte, um weiteren Tritten zu entgehen. Dann blieb sein Herr stehen und schnaubte. „Wenn schon der Vater nicht mit spielt, dann sollten wir uns wohl an den Sohn halten!" zustimmend nickte Malad.

Mit blitzenden Augen sah Ill ihn an. „Der Kleine scheint mir ein rechtes Weichei zu sein. Es dürfte mir nicht schwer fallen, ihn zum Reden zu bringen!" er sah sich in dem geräumigen Kellergewölbe um. Früher wurden hier die angelieferten Fundstücke restauriert. Heute war der Raum in Vergessenheit geraten, enthielt aber noch die komplett ausgestattete Werkstatt, bestückt mit allen erdenklichen Werkzeugen. Ills Hand fuhr langsam über die verstaubten Bohrer, Messer und Zangen. „Spühr den Jungen auf, Malad. Sein Wissen wird es mir ermöglichen, an das Ziel meiner Träume zu gelangen."

Nach ihrer Rückkehr aus dem Komandocenter saß die Clique im Jugendcenter zusammen. Einem unbekannten Feind gegen über zu treten war  für die Power Ranger eine große Herausforderung. Gemeinsam versuchten sie einen Schlachtplan zu entwickeln.

„Wir sollten uns in Gruppen aufteilen und an verschiedenen Stellen mit der Suche beginnen. Mit dem Komunikator halten wir ständigen Kontakt." Schlug Jason vor. „Zack und ich werden im Park und am Stadtrand nach außergewöhnlichen Vorkommnissen  forschen. Trini und Kim, ihr haltet in den öffentlichen Gebäuden Ausschau. Billy, du hältst im Labor die Stellung und sicherst den Transformer. Er darf nicht in falsche Hände geraten."

Sie checkten ihre Powerverbindungen. Die Powerzeichen steckten sie in ihre Hosentasche, damit sie jederzeit griffbereit waren. Dann verließen sie das Jugendcenter in Gruppen, um unverzüglich auf Patrolie zu gehen. Am Abend wollte sie sich alle in Billys Garage treffen um die Lage zu besprechen.

Billy schwang sich auf sein Bike und fuhr alleine nach Hause. Dem dunklen Van der ihm folgte schenkte er keine Beachtung. Zu tief war er in seine Gedanken versunken. Er musste den Transformer in Sicherheit bringen und wusste nicht wie. Vor allem aber durfte sein Vater nichts merken oder unangenehme Fragen stellen. Vor dem Haus angekommen stellt er sein Bike ab. Er ging durch den Nebeneingang in die Garage.

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, das fühlte er gleich. Eilig ging er zum Metallschrank. Die aufgebrochene Tür flog ihm entgegen. Das Fach mit dem Alukoffer war leer. Billy war vor Schreck wie gelähmt.  - Ein Schatten näherte sich von hinten. Als er ihn aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm, war es schon zu spät. Ein harter Schlag gegen seinen Kopf nahm ihm das Bewusstsein.

Als er wieder zu sich kam, stieg Übelkeit in ihm auf. Sein Kopf dröhnte. Langsam versuchte er seine Augen zu öffnen, die Helligkeit schmerzte. Er wusste nicht wo er war, aber er hörte eine Stimme, die ihm bekannt vorkam. „Na endlich hat er ausgeschlafen."

Billy wollte sich bewegen, doch es war nicht möglich. Um Brust und Beine fühlte er enge Fesseln und er saß auf einem harten Stuhl. Langsam wurde sich Billy seiner Lage bewusst. Wo auch immer er sich befand, jemand hatte ich an diesen Stuhl gefesselt. Als seine Augen sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatten, erkannte er ein düsteres Kellergewölbe. Zwei Gestalten standen vor ihm. Seine Brille war verschwunden und er konnte sie nur verschwommen wahrnehmen.

„Nun, mach schon Bürschchen, komm zu dir, ich hab nicht ewig Zeit!" zischte eine Stimme ihn an. -  „Prof. Ill?" fragte er blinzelnd, „Sind sie das? Helfen sie mir, bitte." Ein höhnisches Lachen hallte ihm entgegen. „Ja, ich bin's, gut erkannt. Aber ich helfe dir nur, wenn du mir zuerst hilfst."  „Was wollen sie von mir? Lassen sie mich frei." „Was ich von dir will?  Ein paar kleine Ratschläge! Wenn du schön mitarbeitest, lass ich dich danach vielleicht sogar laufen." Er strich langsam mit einem spitzen Messer über Billys Wangen.

„Du kannst es so einfach haben. Mach es dir also nicht unnötig schwer." Sagte er dabei. „Und ich bin sehr ungeduldig!" nun hielt Ill das Messer vor seine Nase. Billy schluckte, er spürte das kalte Metal auf der Haut.

Ill winkte Malad heran. Der brachte den Alukoffer und öffnete ihn. Entsetzt starrte Billy auf den Inhalt. Es war sein Transformator. „Nein!" keuchte er.  „Doch!"  lachte Ill und beugte sich so tief über ihn, dass er seinen Atem riechen konnte. „Er gehört jetzt mir! Und du wirst mir helfen, damit umzugehen. – Also wie funktioniert das Mistding?"

„Das können sie vergessen. Nie werde ich mit einem Irren wie sie es sind zusammen arbeiten!" sagte Billy kühl. Ein harter Schlag traf ihn ins Gesicht. „Spiel hier bloß nicht den Helden. Du sagst mir jetzt sofort was ich tun muss, um damit ein Energiefeld zu manifestieren! Sonst wer ich richtig ungemütlich"  

Verzweifelt zerrte Billy an seinen Fesseln. Malad stellte den Koffer auf die Werkbank und entnahm vorsichtig dessen Inhalt. Der Transformator steckte noch nicht in der Spirale und war nicht an den Verstärker angeschlossen. Erleichtert atmete Billy auf. Malad bemerkte seine Blicke. „ Aha, soll etwa der Zylinder in die Spirale geschoben werden? Sag schon." Billy drehte den Kopf weg. Ills Hand riss ihn brutal wieder herum und zog ihn dann an den Haaren hoch. Er musste mit ansehen, wie Malad die Glasröhre langsam in die Spirale schob. -  „Nur das nicht. Sonst schaffen sie es wogmöglich." Schoß es Billy durch den Kopf. Aber seine Gedanken verrieten ihn. -  „Deinem entsetzten Blick nach zu urteilen, liegen wir richtig, mit dem was wir tun." Der Professor lachte kalt. „Na, wer sagts denn? Es geht ja." Unsanft tätschelte er Billys Kopf.     

Während Jason und Zack unermüdlich die Gegend um Angle Grove durchstreiften, hatten Trini und Kimberly nach der Schule und der Bibliothek beschlossen, das Museum aufzusuchen. Es lag bereits im Dunkeln als sie ankamen. Eine Wache stand auf der Treppe. Durch das große Portal konnte man erkennen, dass im Inneren noch Licht brannte.

„Schau Trini, der Shop ist  beleuchtet. Ob da noch jemand drin ist?" fragte Kim. „Sicher, ich vermute, dass das Personal noch einiges zu tun hat nach dem Ansturm heute." Antwortete Trini. „Meinst du, Tommy ist noch da? Er könnte uns vielleicht Auskunft geben." Kimberly blinzelte Trini unschuldig an. Mit einem Seufzer gab sich ihre Freundin geschlagen.               „ O.K. Versuchen wir es hinten. Da haben wir sicher mehr Glück und treffen ihn eventuell sogar."

Die beiden gingen um das Gebäude herum. Am Personaleingang warteten sie. Zu erst tat sich lange nichts und Kim wollte enttäuscht aufgeben. Als die kleine Tür aufging. Eine mit Kisten beladene Gestalt kam heraus und ging in Richtung Müllcontainer. Sie erkannte ihn sofort und stürmte los. Trini folgte ihr so schnell sie konnte.

„Hey, Tommy!" rief Kim. „Ah, die kleine Kleopatra! Zum Einkaufen ist es aber zu spät." „Nein, ich will nichts kaufen. Nur mit dir reden." Er stellte die Kisten ab. „Das ist ja sehr nett, aber ich hab schrecklich viel zu tun." „Nur ganz kurz, bitte." Drängte sie und er konnte ihr die Bitte nicht abschlagen. Doch nun wusste sie nicht so recht, wo sie anfangen sollte und schob Trini vor sich.

„Nun ja, wir wollten nur wissen, ob die heute etwas Ungewöhnliches aufgefallen ist." Sagte sie. „Ungewöhnlich? Heute? Meint ihr die Hunderten von Menschen, die uns die Bude eingerannt haben oder den hysterischen Anfall meines Vaters, als die Plastik-Cheopsmasken ausgegangen waren?" er schüttelte lachend den Kopf, „Nein, Ungewöhnlich war das nicht, eher der ganz normale Wahnsinn. Warum fragt ihr?"

Verlegen druckste Kim herum. „ Äh, nur so...Es wäre halt wichtig für uns zu wissen, wenn hier irgendwas auffälliges passieren würde." dann hatte sie eine Idee. „ Sollte dir irgendetwas auffallen, das nicht -  ganz normal -  ist, rufst du mich dann an?"  Sie gab dem überraschten Tommy einen Zettel mit ihrer Handynummer.

Der lächelte verlegen, „Also, ein nettes Mädchen gibt mir ihre Nummer. Das nenne ich Ungewöhnlich!" grinsend stecke er den Zettel in seine Hosentasche. Kim lief bis unter die Haarspitzen rot an. „O.K. versprochen. Sollten die Mumien erwachen oder ein Pharao Amok laufen werde ich mich melden und euch warnen."

Er nahm die Kisten wieder auf und steckte sie in den Container. „Jetzt muss ich aber an die Arbeit." Sagte er „Wenn nichts passiert darf ich mich dann auch melden?"  strahlte er Kim an. Ihre Wangen glühten. Dann ließ er die Mädchen stehen und ging fröhlich pfeifend wieder hinein.

Trini schüttelte den Kopf und stieß Kim in die Seite. „ Nun fang dich wieder. Er ist ja schon weg." -  „Was willst du denn? Ein Versuch war's wert." „Und was genau wolltest du versuchen?"  fragte Trini schelmisch. Kimi schmollte. „Ich sollte doch ein Auge auf ihn werfen. Habt ihr selber gesagt. Und so konnte ich das Museum und Tommy zugleich kontrollieren."  „Gute Ausrede! Aber lass uns jetzt Jason und Zacky anpiepen, dass wir uns gleich bei Billy treffen"

Vor dem Haus der Cranstons standen bereits die drei Bikes der Jungs als sie dort ankamen. Das Haus war unbeleuchtet und dunkel. Sie trafen auf Zack der eine Runde um das Gebäude gelaufen war. „Was ist denn los?" fragte Kim. „Wo ist Billy?" „ Ich weiß nicht. Es ist merkwürdig. Sein Bike steht da und er wusste, dass wir kommen. Eigentlich müsste er da sein." Er zuckte mit den Schultern, „Aber nirgends brennt Licht."

Jason kam auf sie zu. Er hatte im Garten nachgesehen. „Da ist auch niemand. Ich mach mir langsam Sorgen." Trini deutete auf die Tür. „Sollten wir mal klingeln, vielleicht ist er ja eingeschlafen?" Jason wehrte ab. „Haben wir bereits versucht. Keine Reaktion." Kim ging zur Garage, „Und was ist mit der Seitentür? – Seht nur, sie ist offen!"

Erst jetzt bemerkten sie, dass die Tür nur angelehnt war. Vorsichtig schob Jason sie weiter auf. „Komisch, dass sieht Billy gar nicht ähnlich. Das Labor ist doch sein Heiligtum, er würde es nie unverschlossen lassen!" sagte er besorgt.

Er tastete nach dem Lichtschalter. Die Lampen erhellten die Garage. Was sie sahen, ließ sie aufschrecken. Das Chaos das vor ihnen lag, bestätigte Jasons schlimmsten Befürchtungen. Vorsichtig gingen sie hinein. Nach Hinweisen suchend durchkämmten sie das Durcheinander. Trini fand vor dem Metallschrank Billys Brille. Wortlos hob sie sie auf und zeigte sie Jason. „Wir kommen zu spät, Freunde! Was auch immer hier geschehen ist, der blaue Ranger braucht unsere Hilfe!"  

Billys Herz raste. Der Transformator war fast vollständig aufgebaut. Sein Widerstand hatte nicht verhindern, dass Prof. Ill und sein Assistent langsam hinter seine Geheimnise kamen. Der Zylinder steckte bereits in der Spirale. Auch die Energiesteuerung hatten sie aktiviert.

Jetzt durfte es ihnen auf keinen Fall gelingen, die Verbindung zwischen den beiden Kräften herzustellen. Vorsichtig wie er war hatte Billy vor einiger Zeit einen geheimen Kontakt eingebaut, der eine fremde Inbetriebnahme verhindern sollte. Doch wie lange noch würde das dem findigen Malad verborgen bleiben?

Der Versuch der beiden Gauner, die Steuerung der Anlage auf Maximale Energie zu fahren, wurde mit einem Kurzschluss bestraft. Billy freute sich etwas Zeit gewonnen zu haben, doch der Schaden war rasch wieder behoben. Seine Verzweiflung wuchs.

Zu gerne hätte er seine Powerverbindung eingesetzt, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern. Leider steckte sie für ihn unerreichbar in seiner Hosentasche. Auch den Komunikator an seinem Handgelenk  ließ sich nicht so einfach bedienen. Trotzdem versuchte er im jedem unbeobachteten Moment, irgendwie den Sensor zu drücken, um vielleicht doch eine Verbindung herzustellen und Hilfe zu rufen.

Er verbog sich so gut es ging in seinen Fesseln. Jedoch waren seine abgeschnürten Finger blutleer und ungeschickt. Sein linkes Auge war von Ills Schlägen angeschwollen und er konnte nicht genau sehen was er tat. Er drehte das Handgelenk mit den Sensoren des Armbandes nach unten auf das harte Holz des Stuhles, um sie durch behutsames Drücken zu aktivieren. Nichts geschah, er drückte stärker zu. Das Metall schnitt in seine Haut.

Plötzlich sprang der Verschluss auf. „Nein! Nicht runterfallen! Ich brauch dich. Du bist meine letzte Hoffnung!" dachte er entsetzt. Doch so sehr er sich auch bemühte, es zu verhindern, das feingliedrige Band glitt von seinem Arm und fiel zu Boden. Wie ein Guss eiskaltes Wasser stieg Panik in ihm auf.

 Ill hörte das Geräusch und fuhr herum. Er lief zu Billy und hob das Armband auf. Nachdem er es betrachtet hatte, verfinsterte sich sein Blick. „Du glaubst wohl, dass du mit mir Spielchen machen kannst?"  er schlug ihm das Metallband ins Gesicht. „Was ist das für ein Ding, verdammter Tüftler? Sicher wolltest du damit Hilfe rufen, aber es wird dir nicht mehr nützen!" er schleuderte den Komunikator auf die Werkbank.

Dann griff er den Jungen an den Schulter und schüttelte ihn. „Schluss jetzt mit Lustig!! Du sagt uns sofort wie wir die Verbindung zum Kraftfeld herstellen müssen!!" Blut lief aus Billys Mund und die Übelkeit war wieder da. Er schluckte seine Angst hinunter und schwieg eisern. Der Professor schäumte über vor Zorn. Er griff nach einem der Bohrer und hielt ihn vor Billys Gesicht. Dann deute er damit auf seine Beine.

„Ist dir dein kleines Geheimnis wirklich wichtiger als dein Knie?" Ill drückte auf den Startknopf. Der kleine Motor der Maschine heulte schrill auf. Billy biss die Zähne zusammen. Malad kam von hinten auf die beiden zu und hielt den Professor zurück. „Meister, ich glaube ich hab was gefunden." Sagte er selbstzufrieden. „Ich habe nach dem Kurzschluss das Gehäuse geöffnet und etwas Sonderbares entdeckt."

Ill ließ den Bohrer sinken. Billy riss die Augen auf. Das war schlimmer als alle Schmerzen. „Da sind zwei versteckte Kontakte - sie sind nicht angeschlossen. Wenn ich wüste welcher von beiden der Richtige ist, wären wir am Ziel. Der Falsche könnte wiederum die empfindliche Apparatur komplett zerstören."  

Ill starrte den Jungen warnend an. Er rannte zur Werkbank und dann wieder zurück zu Billy. „Rot oder Blau? Welchen müssen wir nehmen? Spucks aus!!" schrie er mit schriller Stimme. Er nahm den Bohrer wieder auf und hielt ihn an Billys Knie. Der Stoff seiner Hose drehte sich langsam um den Bohrkopf. Er wagte einen letzten verzweifelten Versuch.

Würde sich die Spannung überladen, wäre der Antrieb zerstört und der Transformator wäre unbrauchbar für Ills Vorhaben. „Es ist der Rote." Stöhnte er. Der Schmerz an seinem Bein ließ augenblicklich nach. Der Motor verstummte. Malad sah den Professor fragend an.

„Der Junge lügt doch." Sagte er. „Ja, genau das will er uns weismachen. Und weil er ein schlauer Bursche ist, weiß er auch, dass wir das denken. -  Nimm den Roten." Sein Assistent zögerte. „Den Roten sag ich!!" brüllte Ill ihn an. Dann wandte er sich wieder Billy zu, „Netter Versuch, Kleiner. Danke für die Mitarbeit!" sagte er hämisch und holte mit der geballten Faust aus. In Billys Magengrube explodierte es. Er sackte zusammen. Achtlos wandte sich Ill von ihm ab. Sein Sieg schien nun gekommen. Feierlich holte er die runde Steinpalette aus seiner Tasche und trug sie zum Transformator.

**3. Ein neuer Feind erwacht **

Die Power Ranger hatten sich im Komandocenter eingefunden. Zordon blickte besorgt, als sie ihm von Billys Verschwinden berichteten. „Das klingt gar nicht gut." Sagte er, „Der blaue Ranger schwebt in großer Gefahr."

Alpha betätigte die Suchanzeigen, doch die Monitore blieben leer. Alle Versuche seinen Aufenthaltsort auszumachen scheiterten. „Ay, ay, ay, seine Powerverbindung ist nicht anzupeilen. Ich empfange kein Signal." Jason ging zu ihm und sah auf den Monitor. „Warum können wir keine Verbindung zu ihm aufnehmen? Ist der Komunikator kaputt?"  Der Roboter blinkte hektisch. „Billy hatte versuchsweise seinen Komunikator mit seinen Vitalfunktionen verknüpft. Wenn der Kontakt zu seinem Band unterbrochen wird, wird dessen Funktion eingestellt." Die vier Freunde starrten ihn fragend an.  

Zordon fügte hinzu: „Es war ein Test, damit wollte Billy einen Weg finden, dass keiner eure Komunikatoren verwenden kann, sollten sie in falsche Hände geraten, damit das Geheimnis der Power Ranger geschützt bleibt. - Dass er nicht mehr in seinem Besitz ist, ist kein gutes Zeichen" 

Die Ranger waren bestürzt. Ungeduldig trat Zack vor. „Man, er muss doch auch anders aufzufinden sein. Was ist mit dem Powerzeichen?" „ Eine Art Kraftfeld, blockiert unsere Sensoren." fiepte Alpha. Jason war verzweifelt. „Gibt es den wenigsten einen Hinweis wo dessen Quelle ist?"

Zordon schüttelte sein Haupt. „Es entzieht sich dem Empfangsbereich auf eine eigentümliche  Art. Die Frequenz ist mit nichts vergleichbar, dass wir kennen. Unsere Technik ist darauf nicht eingestellt. Sicher ist nur, dass es irgendwo in Angle Grove liegt."

Betretenes Schweigen setzte ein. Ratlos sahen die Ranger zu Zordon auf. „Noch nie war unsere Lage so ernst." Sagte traurig er zu ihnen, „Ihr müsst den blauen Ranger finden. Vertraut auf eure Fähigkeiten. Eure Power wird euch leiten."  „Dann lasst uns keine Zeit verlieren! Ranger wir gehen auf die Suche und wenn wir jeden Stein umdrehen müssen!" Jason blickte die anderen Ranger an. Sie nickten und warfen ihre geballten Fäuste in die Luft. „Billy wir kommen!" riefen sie zugleich und vier bunte Lichtkugeln verschwanden in Richtung Angle Grove.

Der Glaszylinder war in Position und füllte sich bereits mit milchigem Energienebel. Summend lief der Generator an und speiste ihn mit Energie. Die Steinpallete in Professor Ills Händen glühte augenblicklich auf. Ihre Hyrogyphen glimmten wie aus flüssigem Feuer gegossen. Über der runden Öffnung in ihrer Mitte bildete sich ein Wirbel aus Flammen. Vorsichtig legte Ill sie vor den Transformator. Ihre hellen Strahlen spiegelten sich in seinen feuchtglänzenden Augen wieder.

„Ich hatte Recht. Es existiert eine ältere Macht." Flüsterte er erregt. Malad drehte den Energieregler auf maximale Leistung. Der Feuerwirbel verdichtete sich. Langsam stieg er höher und schwebte auf den Glaszylinder zu. Der Nebel in dessen Inneren wurde von dem Sog erfasst und begann sich um sich selbst zu drehen. Funken sprangen über. Mit einem leisen Knistern durchdrangen die züngelnden Flammen das Glas. Licht und Nebel vereinigten sich. Der Raum wurde von einer gleißenden Stichflamme erfüllt. Schützend rissen Ill und Malad die Hände vor Augen. Durch Billy Körper ging ein Zucken. Die gewaltige Kraft, die freigesetzt wurde brachte den Generator zum beben. Dann zog sich das Glühen zurück in den Glaszylinder.

Fasziniert starrten die beiden Männer in das Leuchten. Ein Vibrieren schüttelte das Gewölbe. Aus der Energiewolke sprach eine grollende Stimme zu ihnen.

„Creontros ist auferstanden!! Nach tausenden Jahren voller Finsternis, wird das Feuer seiner Macht die Erde wieder beherrschen!!" dröhnte es in ihren Ohren. „Ihr habt uns befreit. Euch soll die Ehre zuteil werden unsere Diener zu sein."

Das Glas erstrahlte feuerrot. Malad versteckte sich ängstlich hinter dem Professor. Der trat  ungeduldig nach vorne und machte eine tiefe Verbeugung. „Seit gegrüßt mächtiger Creontros!" Sagte er mit buttriger Stimme. „Ich bin euer Diener. Was kann ich für dich tun?" „Finde einen geeigneten Wirt für uns. Damit wir diesen Zustand verlassen können." Fauchte die Stimme.

 Ill ging zur Seite und gab Malad einen heftigen Stoß. „Nehmt ihn. Er hat mir treu gedient und soll jetzt euch zur Verfügung stehen." Zittern fiel Malad vor dem mit feurigem Nebel gefüllten Glas auf die Knie. „Nein, verschont mich." Winselte er.

Eine Flamme schoss auf ihn zu. Sie drehte ihre Bahn um das wimmernde Bündel. Verächtlich beobachtete Ill, wie Malad davon eingehüllt wurde. „Er ist alt und feige. Unwürdig der Träger des Geistes Creontros zu sein." zischte es. Ein Wirbel entstand und glühte rot im Innern. Mit einem irren Schrei sprang Malad auf. Seine Kleidung und Haare schmolzen. Die Haut schlug Blasen. Panisch vor Angst und Schmerzen rannte er zur Tür. Noch bevor er sie erreicht hatte, ging sein Körper in einer Feuersäule auf. Dann war es vorbei. Auf dem Boden lag ein Häuflein rauchender Asche.

Trotz des grausigen Schauspiels das sich ihm bot, hüpfte Ills Herz vor Freude. Die Mächte die er entfesselt hatte, waren überwältigend. Er rieb sich die Hände. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er wie seine Widersacher vor ihm zitterten. Er würde am Ende über alles und jeden triumphieren. Jetzt durfte nichts mehr schief gehen. Creontros sollte erhalten was immer er wünschte. Hatte er erst einen festen Körper, würde ihr Triumphzug beginnen und er, Professor Ill wäre an der Seite des mächtigsten Herrschers, den die Welt je gesehen hatte.

Die Flammen verschwanden wieder in das Glas. Glühend zog er im Energienebel seine Bahnen.

„Du hast uns einen schlechten Dienst erwiesen. Finde einen Wirt der eines Herrschers würdiger ist. Jung und stark." Erklang seine Stimme. „Vergebt mir. Ich werde einen geeigneten Körper für euch finden." Säuselte Ill.  Sein Blick fiel auf den bewusstlosen Billy. "Nehmt den Jungen. Er ist jung und zäh." Ein Feuerstrahl setzte sich in Bewegung. Als er Billy umströmte, ging ein kalter Hauch durch den Raum. Die Flamme verdunkelte sich.

„Wir spüren eine fremde Macht in ihm." Dröhnte Creontros ärgerlich, „Er widersetzt sich unserem Einfluss!"  immer schneller drehte sich der Wirbel. Gierig griffen die Feuerzungen nach Billy.

Plötzlich begann sich eine feines blaues Glitzern über seinen Körper zu ziehen. Er öffnete die Augen. Sie strahlten blau auf. „Du wirst mich nie beherrschen. Die Power des Fuchses ist bei mir." Sagte er wie in Trance. Ein erbitterter Kampf entbrannte. Creontros Energieflamme versuchte in Billys Geist einzudringen. Der blaue Ranger warf den Kopf hin und her. Ein brennender Schmerz  durchbohrte seine Stirn. Seine Schutzhülle glimmte stärker. Ein lautes Zischen und Knistern erfüllte die Luft. Stichflammen zuckenden. Professor Ill suchte Schutz unter der Werkbank. Gierig verfolgte er das Geschehen. Dass der Junge eine solche Kraft bewies erstaunte ihn.

Billys Körper versteifte sich. Seine Fesseln hielten ihn fest. Er stöhnte laut. Die Kräfte, die auf ihn einwirkten waren kaum zu ertragen. Während das glühende Feuer sich nach ihm verzehrte, konzentrierte sein Gedanken sich auf seine Freund. Ihre Powerfarben tanzten vor seinen Augen und gaben ihm Hoffnung.

Gedankenverloren stand Tommy im Museumsshop. Der Rest des Personals hatte längst das Gebäude verlassen, aber er hatte noch Arbeit. Leise vor sich hin summend ordnete er einen Stapel Postkarten und den Verkaufsständer ein, als plötzlich das Licht ausging. „Verdammt, was ist das jetzt?" fluchte er „So werd ich ja nie fertig!" Fluchend tastete er sich bis zur Tür. Durch die Scheibe konnte er sehen, wie aufgeregte Sicherheitsbeamte mit Taschenlampen durch die Gänge rannten. Er ging hinaus. Überall herrschte helle Aufregung. Eine der Wachen konnte er stoppen. „Kurzschluss. Das Notstromaggregat läuft bereits und die Alarmanlagen funktionieren wieder. Wir werden den Schaden sofort beheben. Bleib bitte in deinem Laden und stör uns nicht!" sagte er und rannte weiter.

Nachdenklich zog sich Tommy zurück. Das Licht ging kurz darauf wieder an und Arbeit hatte er genug. Als er den letzten Karton mit kleinen Stoffmumien ausgeräumte hatte, war es still geworden. Er sah durch die Scheibe. Das Museum war wie ausgestorben. Neugierig ging er hinaus. Vielleicht waren die Wachleute noch da und konnten sagen was da vor sich ging? Suchen ging er den Flur hinunter. Keine Menschenseele war zu sehen. Also ging er weiter. Die Gänge waren das reinste Labyrinth und führten ihn immer weiter von seinem Laden weg. Er blieb stehen und kratzt sich am Kopf. „Diesen Teil vom Museum hab ich ja noch nie gesehen. Wuste gar nicht, dass es da weiter geht."

Am Ende des Ganges führte eine schmale Treppe nach unten. Tommy beugte sich über das Geländer und sah hinab. Alles war Dunkel da unten. Als er sich bereits wieder zum Gehen wendete, hörte er einen gedämpften Schrei aus der Tiefe. Erschrocken fuhr er herum und starrte wieder hinab. Ganz schwach war ein blaues Glimmen zu erkennen. Dann erlosch es wieder. Er stutzte. „Merkwürdig. Was ist das?" dachte er. „War das nicht genau das wonach Kimberly gesucht hatte? Endlich ein Grund sie anzurufen! Das interessiert sie sicherlich." Er zückte sein Handy und zog den Zettel mit ihrer Nummer aus der Hosentasche.

„Hei, Kimberly, hier ist Tommy. -  Suchst du immer noch nach ungewöhnlichen Phänomenen? – Wir hatten hier eben einen Stromausfall und nun kommen seltsame Geräusche aus dem Keller. Etwas scheint da unten zu sein, ich habe ein Licht gesehen. – Nein, ich kann dich nicht mitten in der Nacht hier herein lassen! Ich werde lieber selbst nachschauen, was los ist. – Wieso gefährlich? Ich bin ein guter Karatekämpfer. Was soll mir passieren? – Nun übertreib nicht. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben um mich. Ich bin  vorsichtig. Ich meld mich später wieder!" lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf, „Die ist ja echt süß." Sagte er zu sich. Dann ging er langsam die Treppe hinunter.

Kims Handy meldete sich in dem Moment, als die Power Rangers gerade zum Haus der Cranstons zurückgekehrt waren, um nach Spuren zu suchen. Ihre Freunde verdrehten die Augen, als der Signalton erklang. Sie lächelte entschuldigend. „Sorry." und nahm das Gespräch an.

„Oh, du? – Ja, klar. Was Gibt's denn? – Kann ich vorbei kommen? Ich würde mich gerne im Museum umsehen. – Nein, Tommy lass das. Es könnte gefährlich werden. – Ich möchte nicht, dass du allein runter gehst. Warte bis ich da bin. Wer weiß, was da los ist. – Tommy, nicht! – So ein Mist er hat aufgelegt."

Ihre Freunde umringten sie und sahen sie fragend an. „Das war Tommy vom Museumsshop. Irgendetwas scheint dort nicht zu stimmen." sie erzählte von seinen Beobachtungen. Trini grübelte, „Das Museum? Würde ja irgendwie zu Billy passen." „Dann lasst uns dort mit unsere Suche beginnen." Schlug Jason vor. „Vielleicht finden wir da einen brauchbaren Hinweis." Entschlossen machten sich die vier auf den Weg.

Sie waren eine ganze Strecke vom Museum entfernt, da sendete Jasons Komunikator ein Signal aus. „Ja, Zordon, was gibt es?" „Power Ranger, es ist uns gelungen die Quelle der fremden Macht zu orten. Sie befindet sich unter dem Museum." „Wir sind gerade auf dem Weg dorthin." „ Euer Instinkt hat euch richtig geleitet." Erleichtert atmeten die vier auf. „Was sic auch immer dort unten befindet, seine Energie ist unglaublich stark und scheint stetig zu wachsen. – Ihr müsst es schnell aufsuchen. Der blaue Ranger befindet sich in seinem Zentrum. Alpha ist es zwar gelungen seine Powerverbindung zu aktivieren, um einen Schutzschild für ihn zu errichten. Aber Präsenz der fremden Macht entzieht ihm zuviel Energie. Wir wissen nicht wie lange wir ihn noch schützen können."

Die schmale Treppe wand sich immer tiefer hinab. Vorsichtig tastend folgte Tommy dem schwachen Glimmen in der Dunkelheit. Seine Sinne verschärften sich und er meinte eine tiefe Stimme zu hören. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass Unheil in der Luft lag. Als die Stufen endeten, befand er sich in einem alten Kellergewölbe. Wachsam sah er sich um. Flackernd drang ein Lichtschein unter einer Türritze am Ende des Ganges hervor. Schritt für Schritt näherte er sich der Lichtquelle. Die Arme vorausschauend in Kampfposition, stand er da und lauschte. Auch wenn er die Worte nicht verstehen konnte, der Klang der Stimme hinter der Tür war voller Zorn und Hass. Leise konnte er ein schmerzvolles Stöhnen heraus hören. „Was auch immer da drinnen los ist, da ist jemand, der meine Hilfe braucht!" dacht er. Ohne zu wissen, was ihn erwarten würde, trat er mit einem gewaltigen Fußkick die schwere Holztür auf.

** 4. Ein Werkzeug des Bösen**

Das letzte was Tommy sah, war eine schimmernde blaue Gestallt, die an einen Stuhl gefesselt war. Sie schien in Flammen zu stehen. Er wollte zur Hilfe kommen, aber seine Beine versagten. Zwei strahlend blaue Augen richteten sich auf ihn, „Lauf!" flehten sie ihn an, „Rette dich! Renn um dein Leben!"  aber er stand wie angewurzelt da.

Eine helle Stichflamme schoss auf ihn zu. Die sengende Hitze lähmte ihn. Ein fremdartiges Gefühl nahm von Tommy Besitz. „Du wirst nicht weglaufen. Denn du bist wie geschaffen, unser Gefäß zu sein!" zischte es in seinen Ohren. Er wollte sich davor schützen und hielt sich die Ohren zu. Doch ein unsagbarer Schmerz bohrte sich tief in seinen Kopf. Etwas drang in ihn ein und er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren. Wie Wachs schmolz seine Persönlichkeit in der Glut, die sein Innerstes erfasst hatte. Ohne dass er es wollte richtete er sich auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Creontros ist zurück!" sagte er mit fremder Stimme, „Die Herrschaft der Welt soll nun unser sein!"  er hatte die Kontrolle über sich verloren. Sein Handel wurde von nun an von einer stärkeren Macht bestimmt. Rotglühend leuchteten seine Augen auf. Er war Creontros!

Billy verfolgte mit Entsetzen die Verwandlung des Fremden, für den jede Hilfe zu spät kam, er war in Creontros Hand. Eine Aura aus züngelnden Flammen um gab seinen Körper. Die Bewegungen waren mechanisch und seine Stimme hatte keinen menschlichen Klang. Das Böse hatte Gestalt angenommen. Es war durch den neuen Wirt mächtiger und gefährlicher geworden.  

Professor Ill kam zögernd aus seinem Versteck gekrochen, um seinen neuen Herren zu begrüßen. Ehrfurchtsvoll kniete er vor Tommy nieder. „Es ist vollbracht. Nichts soll uns nun im Wege stehen." Sagte Ill mit schleimigem Tonfall. „Was ihr auch wünscht, ich werde es tun." Wie ein Hund sah er zu Creontros auf, in der Hoffnung an dessen Triumphzug teilhaben zu können.

 „Du unnützer Wurm." Grollte sein Herr und schaute verächtlich zu ihm hinab, „Als Diener hast du versagt! Wir werden dich dafür bestrafen!" er streckte die rechte Handfläche gegen Ill aus. Ein wirbelnder Feuerball erschien und schwebte auf dessen Kopf zu. Vor seinen Augen blieb er stehen und explodierte. Der Professor schrie gequält auf. Er riss sich die Hände vors Gesicht. Blut sickerte durch seine Finger. Wimmernd sank er zu Boden. Kalt sah sein Peiniger auf ihn herab und lachte laut.

Mit majestätischem Gehabe wandte Creontros von seinem Opfer ab und ging auf Billy zu. Er fixierte ihn mit seinen Glutaugen. Für den blauen Ranger gab es kein Entkommen. Die Energie des Powerzeichens war erloschen und so sehr Billy auch an seinen Fesseln zerrte, er konnte nicht fliehen. Creontros stand vor ihm und lächelte mitleidslos. „Und nun zu dir, du blaues Ärgernis! Spüre unseren Zorn!" sagte er drohend. Er hob die rechte Hand. Billy schoss die Augen. Er ahnte, was ihn erwarten würde.

„Wir haben verstanden Zordon", sagte Jason. „Wir dürfen keine Zeit mehr verlieren. Alpha soll uns einen Leitstrahl senden, der uns zum Ursprung dieser Macht befördern kann." Die Kampftruppe ergriff ihre Powerzeichen und setzte sie ein. „Zeit zum Verwandeln!"  sagten sie zugleich. „Roter Ranger, Sphinxpower einsatzbereit!" „Schwarzer Ranger Krokodilpower einsatzbereit!" „Pink Ranger Kranichpower einsatzbereit!" „Gelber Ranger Schakalpower einsatzbereit!"  Jeder stand in der Uniform seines Powerzeichens bereit. Sofort wurden sie von Alphas Energiestrahl erfasst. Vier bunte Lichtkugeln verschwanden in der Nacht. 

Im selben Augenblick fanden sie sich im dunklen Gewölbekeller unterhalb des Museums wieder. Ohne zu zögern steuerten sie auf die flackernde Lichtquelle am Ende des Ganges zu. Jason und Zack bildeten den Spähtrupp. Trini und Kim sicherten ihnen den Rücken. Auf Jasons Zeichen hin blieben sie stehen. Leise schlich er zu der leeren Türöffnung und spähte vorsichtig hinein. Was er sah lies ihm den Atem stocken. Professor Ill lag mit Blutüberströmten Gesicht auf dem Boden. Seine Augen waren leere Schwarzverkohlte Höhlen. Weiter hinten erkannte er eine aufrechte Gestalt, die von einer Korona aus lodernden Flammen umhüllt war. Eine Hand hielt sie ausgestreckt. Sie deutete auf Billy, der hilflos an einen Stuhl gefesselt davor stand.

Der Rote Ranger erkannte die drohende Gefahr instinktiv und handelte blitzschnell. Aus dem Stand machte er einen gewaltigen Sprung durch die Luft. Seine Fußkante traf das Flammenwesen hart gegen den Brustkorb. Völlig von dieser plötzlichen Attacke überrascht blieb dem Wesen keine Zeit zu reagieren. Es wankte und Jason konnte erkennen, wie eine Feuerkugel aus der offenen Hand geschleudert wurde. Nur um Haaresbreite verfehlte sie Billys Kopf.

Dann erhob sich sein Feind.  Er nahm den roten Ranger ins Visier. Wild peitschten Stichflammen um ihn auf. Voller Hass loderten seine Augen. Zack war Jason zur Hilfe gekommen. Schulter an Schulter standen sie in Kampfposition.

Inzwischen war Trini zu Billy geeilt und löste seine Fesseln. Dankbar sah er sie an, als sie ihm seine Brille auf seine Blutverkrustete Nase setzte.

Völlig entkräftet konnte er nicht alleine nicht  aufstehen. Sein Knie pochte heftig, das Gesicht schmerzte. Aber am schlimmsten hatten ihm Creontros Flammen zugesetzt. Sie hatten die Energie seines Powerzeichens fast vollständig aufgezehrt. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper, als Trini ihn stütze. „Mein Gott, Billy, was haben sie dir angetan?" fragte sie bestürzt. „Sie haben meinen Energieverstärker missbraucht." Antwortete er schwach.

Kim stand wie gelähmt da und traute ihren Augen nicht. Der Feind, der ihnen feuerlodernt gegenüber stand, war Tommy. Seine Rotglühenden Augen funkelten die Power Ranger böse an. Eine fremde, kalte Stimme erhob sich: „Ihr werdet uns nicht aufhalten. Zu nahe ist unser Ziel." Tommy sagte die Worte, aber Kimberly wusste, dass es nicht er selbst war, der da sprach.

Der rote Ranger stellte sich ihm entgegen. "Dann kennst du aber die Power Ranger nicht! Keiner macht hier auf Weltherrscher, solange es uns gibt!" „Dann bereitet euch auf euer Ende vor Rangers!" Creontros hob langsam die Arme.

Als Jason und Zack gerade einen Gegenangriff starten wollten, hielt Kim sie zurück. „Tut ihm nichts. Es ist Tommy. Er ist ein Freund." „Schöne Freunde hast du." Zischte Zack. „Du musst dich getäuscht haben Kim." Sagte Jason. Keinen Augenblick ließ er seinen Feind dabei aus den Augen. „Sieh ihn dir an! Er hat Professor Ill verletzt und Billy angegriffen. Er ist unser Feind." Kampfbereit  hob er die Fäuste. Doch dieses Mal wurde er von Billy zurück gehalten. Er kam mit Trinis Hilfe angehumpelt. „Tommy ist nicht mehr er selbst. Er ist gekommen um mir zu helfen, aber der Geist des Creontros hat von ihm Besitz ergriffen. Wir dürfen ihn nicht verletzen." Nur schwer konnte Jason sich zurückhalten. „Können wir ihm irgendwie helfen?" „Ich weiß es nicht." Musste Billy zugeben.

Es blieb keine Zeit zum Nachdenken. Creontros nutzte das Zögern der Ranger aus. Mehrere Feuerbälle schossen auf sie zu. Billy sprang zur Seite und rollte sich ab. Auch den anderen gelang es gerade noch den Geschossen auszuweichen. Kims Uniform wurde an der Schulter versengt. Zack hielt sich den rechten Arm. Sein Schutzhandschuh qualmte. „Verdammt! Der macht uns fertig!" fluchte er. Mit einer geschmeidigen Drehung wich er der nächsten Attacke aus. Jason und Kimi lagen flach auf dem Boden. Die Flammen verfehlten sie nur knapp. Trini duckte sich flink, als eine Feuerkugel gefährlich nahe kam.

 „So kann's nicht weiter gehen!" rief Jason. „Wir sind doch keine Grillhähnchen." Billy kam der rettende Gedanke, „Eure Powerzeichen…sie können ein Schutzschild errichten, das die Flammen abhält! Bei mir hat es auch geklappt."

Dass er selbst keinen Schutz mehr hatte interessierte ihn weniger. Währen sich die vier Power Ranger zur Schutzschildaktivierung bereit machten, brachte er den hilflosen Professor Ill in Sicherheit. Eine Nische im Kellergewölbe bot ihnen Schutz. Von hier aus konnte Billy das Geschen überblicken. Seine Gedanken waren nur noch darauf gerichtet eine Möglichkeit zu finden Creontros zu besiegen, ohne Tommy in Gefahr zu bringen.

Die Power Ranger riefen zugleich ihre Powerzeichen auf, den Schutzschild zu errichten. „Power der Sphinx, schütze mich!" rief Jason. Über seinen Körper lief ein rotes Funkeln und hüllte ihn ein. „Power des Krokodils, steh mir bei!" Zack erstrahlte in glänzendem schwarz. „Schakal Power sei mit mir." Bei Trinis Aufruf erschien ein sonnengelbes Glitzern. „Die Power des Kranichs ist bei mir." Rief Kim und erstrahlte in pinkem Strahlen. Billy hatte recht gehabt. Jede der Powerfarben umgab sie wie eine Hülle. Gestärkt traten sie ihrem Feind entgegen.

Creontros hatte ihre Verwandlung verfolgt. Erneut schleuderte er der Kampftruppe Feuerkugeln entgegen. Diese Mal jedoch schienen sie wirkungslos zu sein. Zischend prallten sie am Powerschutzschild ab und verpufften, ohne den Rangern etwas anhaben zu können. Erschrocken nahm er ihre neue Stärke zur Kenntnis. Seine Macht war gefährdet. Er musste sich eine Armee schaffen, die seine Herrschaft verteidigen konnte. Sein Geist durchkämmte Tommys Gedächtnis und er fand wonach er gesucht hatte. Selbstsicher grinsend hob er die Arme zur Decke.

 „Kämpfer der Creontros erwachet!" murmelte er. Lichtblitze fuhren aus seinen Fingerspitzen und erhellten den Raum. Die Power Ranger mussten die Arme schützend vor ihre Visiere halten, um nicht geblendet zu werden. Die Blitze schossen in den Boden.  In ihrem Lichtkegel entstanden übergroße, schaurige Abbilder von Tommys Stoffmumien. „Kommt zu uns Geschöpfe der Macht! Schütz euren Herrscher!" Die Energie die er aussandte  war knisternd im Raum zu spüren. Sie belebte die Mumien, die sich vor Creontros aufreihten und sich den Power Ranger entgegen stellten. „Vernichtet sie!" befahl er ihnen.

Billy suchte fieberhaft nach einer Lösung. Die Zeit lief ihm davon. Der Kampf seiner Freunde gegen die Überzahl der Gegner wurde immer erbitterter. Die Mumien erwiesen sich  als ausgesprochen widerstandsfähig und machten den Power Ranger die Hölle fast so heiß, wie Creontros Geschosse. Ein gewaltiges Kampfgetöse erfüllte das Gewölbe. Professor Ill zitterte am ganzen Körper.

 „Was geschieht hier?" meldete er sich, „Wer bist du?"  Mit leeren Augenhöllen starrte er Billy an. Seine Hände suchten tastend nach seinem Retter. Billy nahm behutsam seine Hand. „Keine Angst, Professor Ill. Ich bin es -  der verdammte Tüftler." Sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme. „Ein paar mutige Helden sind Creontros entgegen getreten und versuchen ihn auf zu halten. Aber er wird mit jeder Minute mächtiger." Besorgt beobachtete er das Kampfgeschehen. „Mein Junge, es tut mir so leid." Schluchzte Ill. „Meine Gier ist an all dem Schuld! Ich wollte Creontros Macht entfesseln, um sie für meine Zwecke zu nutzen. Dabei war ich gewarnt. - Das es so kommt hab ich nicht gewollt."

Billy hatte einen breiten Streifen Stoff aus seinem T-Shirt gerissen und band es Ills verletzten Kopf. Länger hätte er den entsetzlichen Anblick nicht mehr ertragen. „Ist ja gut." Beruhigte er den Verletzten. „Sie müssen dringend medizinisch versorgt werden, dann..." er stutzte, „Was haben sie gerade gesagt? Sie waren gewarnt?  Was wissen genau über Creontros?"  

„Die Hieroglyphen auf der Steinpalette – dein Vater hat es auch gleich erkannt – sind keine königlichen Zeichen. Es sind Symbole für fünf mächtige Schutzpatrone, um das sechste Zeichen in der Mitte zu bewachen." „ Aber in der Mitte war doch nur ein Loch." „Ich nehme an, man hat das Symbol aus Furcht entfernt. Die Bedrohung, die von ihm aus ging war zu groß. Wer auch immer Creontros verbannt hat, er wollte sicher gehen, dass er nicht mehr zurückkommen konnte. Deshalb vermutete ich darin eine ganz besondere Macht, die ich mir zueigen machen wollte. Aber ich habe mich getäuscht. -  Ohne das sechste Zeichen konnte ich seinen Geist nicht erreichen. Erst durch die Kraft eures Energieverstärkers ließ sich die Präsenz dieser schrecklichen Macht erwecken und Creontros seinen Wächtern entkommen."  Ill schwieg. Blut sickerte durch seine Bandage. Billy versuchte die Informationen zu verarbeiten. „Sein Geist wurde durch die Energiezufuhr erweckt. Was würde geschehen, wenn man die Verbindung zur Energiequelle zerstören würde?"  „Ich nehme an er würde  schwächer werden. Seine Wiedergeburt und der Kampf kosten ihn zuviel Kraft und er ist von der Zufuhr des Energieverstärkers abhängig. Aber ich befürchte, nicht mehr sehr lange. Wenn sein enormes Potential erst einmal in vollem Umfang erwacht ist, ist er praktisch unbesiegbar."

 „Dann muss schnellsten was geschehen, bevor es so weit kommen kann." Billy wurde unruhig. „Ich glaub ich weiß, was ich zu tun habe."  Ill legte ihm eine Hand auf die Wange.

„Ich hätte dich ohne weiteres geopfert, für meinen Triumph. Und nun bist du es, der meine Fehler wieder gut macht. Es tut mir so leid." Billy wurde verlegen. „Schon gut Professor Ill. Bleiben sie in Deckung, ich werde mein Bestes versuchen, um ihn zu stoppen."

„Sei vorsichtig, mein Junge. Creontros ist ohne Erbarmen. Viel Glück!"  Lautlos robbte Billy aus seinem Versteck. Jason und die anderen Ranger waren für ihn unerreichbar umringt von Angreifer. Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als seinen Plan auf eigene Faust durch zuführen. Langsam erhob er sich. Er musste die Zähne zusammen beißen, um trotz seiner Schmerzen lautlos an den Kämpfern des Creontros vorbei zu schleichen.

Die Mumien waren in der Überzahl. Unzählige Hände schlugen nach den Power Rangern. Sie versuchten die Kampftruppe in die Enge zu treiben und zu überwältigen. Mit kraftvollen Fußtritten gelang es Jason und Zack die Reihen ihrer Gegner zu lichten. Trinis Fausthiebe warfen etliche Angreifer zu Boden. Zwei der Gestallten hatten Kim in der Zange. Sie hatte sich von Tommys Erscheinung zu sehr ablenken lassen. So gelang es einer Mumie sie zu umfassen und fest zuhalten. Doch bevor die zweite zuschlagen konnte, zog sie ihre Beine empor. Schwungvoll trat Kim ihrem Gegenüber gegen den Brustkorb und streckte es nieder. Geschickt wand sie sich dabei aus der Umklammerung. Ihr Ellbogen rammte sich tief in die Magengrube ihres Peinigers.

Sie lief zu Creontros hinüber. „Tommy, komm zu dir!" schrie sie ihn an, „Du willst uns nichts tun, das weiß ich. Befreie dich von Creontros Geist und werde wieder du selbst!" Mit vor der Brust Verschränkenten Armen stand er vor ihr. Sein verächtliches Lächeln erstarb. Das Glühen seiner Augen erlosch für einen Sekundenbruchteil. „Kimberly?" hauchte er.

Dann gewann die dunkle Seite wieder die Oberhand. Seine Aura flammte stärker auf. Er lachte schallend. „Vergiss ihn Pink Ranger! Er gehört bald ganz uns. Du kannst nichts dagegen tun!" Kim stürmte nach vorne. In ihrer Verzweiflung wollte sie sich auf Creontros stürzen und Tommy irgendwie frei kämpfen. Ihr Schutzschild zischte auf, als sie seine Flammenhülle berührte. Mit einem Hieb seiner Hand schleuderte er sie von sich, wie ein lästiges Insekt.

Billy kam der Moment Creontros Unachtsamkeit sehr gelegen. Von der Seite konnte er sich unbemerkt dem Energieverstärker näher, der genau hinter seinem Widersacher stand. Der Generator vibrierte. Seine Finger tasteten nach dem Kontakt. Er musste schnellstens die Verbindung unterbrechen.

„Autsch!" er zog seine Hand zurück. Eine Brandblase zeichnete sich an seinem Finger ab. „Der glüht ja." Suchend sah er sich einem geeignetem Werkzeug um. Er entdeckte einen langen Schraubenzieher mit Holzgriff.

Gerade als er danach greifen wollte, packte eine bandagierte Hand nach seinem Handgelenk. „Nicht jetzt!" genervt rollte er mit den Augen und versuchte dem festen Griff zu entkommen. Leider erwies sich sein Kontrahent als extrem kräftig. Es gelang ihm sogar, Billy vom Transformator weg zuzehren. Wild schlug und trat Billy um sich, bis er es schließlich schaffte sich los zureisen. Sofort rannte er zur Werkbank zurück und ergriff den Schraubenzieher.

Ein Meter lag zwischen ihm und seiner unheilbringenden Maschine. Doch Creontros Augen hatten sich bereits auf ihn gerichtet.

„Ergreift ihn!" brüllte er. Im gleichen Augenblick stand eine der Mumien vor Billy und versperrte den Weg. Um sie zu umgehen, sprang er auf die Werkbank und hechtete nach vorne. Die Mumie griff ins Leere. Er erreichte den Energieverstärker und beugte sich bereits über das Gehäuse, als eine Feuerkugel gegen seinen Brustkorb schlug.

Die Wucht des Schlages warf ihn um. Der Schraubenzieher fiel aus seiner Hand und rollte zu Boden. Rücklings rutschte er über die Arbeitsplatte, bis er mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand stieß. Er stöhnte auf. Sein T-Shirt qualmte, mit einer Hand schlug er nach den Flammen. Creontros kam auf ihn zu und grinste bösartig.

 „Das war zwar mutig, aber vergebens - Freundchen. Wir sind in der Überzahl, gib auf." Etwas Hartes drückte Billy in den Rücken. Gedankenschnell erfasste er seine Chance. Vorsichtig schob er eine Hand unter sich und griff blitzschnell zu.

„ Freu dich nicht zu früh - _Freund_. Ein wahrer Ranger gibt niemals auf." Sagte er kühl und mit einem flinken Sprung hechtete wieder auf den Energieverstärker zu, bevor die Mumien nach ihm fassen konnten. Wie ein Pfeil warf er im Flug ein silbernes Etwas in Richtung Energieverstärkers und traf gekonnt dessen schwächste Stelle.

Ein Funkenregen sprühte auf. Die Metallspirale, die den Glaszylinder des Transformators hielt begann zu glühen. Der Generator bebte stärker. Rauch stieg aus dem Gehäuse. Die Spannung stieg schnell und stetig an. Das Glas bildete erste feine Risse. Plötzlich zerriss es mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall den Generator. Teile der Maschine flogen durch die Luft. Der Zylinder zerbrach und sein trüber Inhalt quoll heraus.

Creontros stand da und riss die Augen auf. Blankes Entsetzen stand darin. Der Energiefluss ließ nach. Seine Kämpfer erstarrten.

Jason, der eben noch von zwei Angreifern zu gleich attackiert wurde, ergriff die Gelegenheit und packte sie am Kragen. Schwungvoll schlug er sie mit  den Köpfen zusammen. Ein hohles Geräusch folgte. Die Mumien zerfielen zu Staub. Auch Trini erledigte ihr Gegenüber, in dem sie ihre Handkante wie ein Butterbrotmesser tief in seinen Leib schnitt und ihn in Staub auflöste. Die Mumie, die gerade noch Zacky Fußtritt eingesteckt hatte löste sich genauso auf und Kim hieb mit der flachen Hand gegen den Brustkorb eines Gegners, der sofort verschwand. Auf diese Weise zerschlugen die Power Rangers die gesamte Armee des Creontros. Nicht eine der bandagierten Gestalten entkam ihren vernichteten Schlägen. Die Power Ranger hatten gesiegt. Nun waren sie es, die auf den Herrscher zukamen und ihn umringten.

Ungläubig stand er in ihrer Mitte. Der Flammenkranz um Tommys Körper wurde schwächer, je mehr Energienebel aus dem zerborstenen Glaszylinder entwich.

Billy hatte inzwischen die steinerne Scheibe ergriffen, die neben dem Transformator lag und hielt sie ihm entgegen. „Kehre zurück in dein Gefängnis Creontros und gib deinen Wirt frei!" befahl er mit fester Stimme. Doch Creontros Energie war nicht gänzlich erloschen und sein Geist hielt Tommy immer noch gefangen. „Niemals!" kreischte er auf. Angriffslustig wandte er sich gegen Billy. Er öffnete seine Hand. Eine Stichflamme schoss heraus und fuhr in das Loch der Steinplatte. Ohne seine Power war der blaue Ranger dieser gewaltigen Energie nicht gewachsen. So sehr er sich auch dagegen ankämpfte, die Palette entglitt seinen Fingern und schwebte in Creontros Hand.

 „Ihr könnt uns nicht aufhalten!" rief er und hielt sich die Scheibe mit beiden Händen über den Kopf. Ein grünes Licht strömte aus dem Loch in der Mitte und floss über seinen Körper. „Jason, du musst verhindern, dass der Energiestrahl Tommy erfasst." rief Billy.

Der rote Ranger reagierte sofort. Er sprang auf Creontros zu und schaffte es, ihm die Scheibe aus den Händen zu schlagen. Kimi handelte automatisch und fing sie auf, bevor sie zu Boden fiel. Doch zu spät.

Tommy war ganz vom grünschimmernden Lichtstrahl umhüllt. Das rote Glühen seiner Augen flackerte schwächer. „Hilf mir! Bitte!" sagte er mit seiner eigenen Stimme. Er streckte Kim flehend seine Hand entgegen. Bevor sie sie ergreifen konnte, löste er sich in einem Wirbel von grünem Nebel auf. Wie von einem Strudel wurde er in die Palette gezogen und war verschwunden.

„Tommy! Nein!" schrie Kim. Fest umklammerte sie die Steinscheibe. „Komm zurück!" vergebens begann sie daran zu rütteln. Billy nahm sie in den Arm. „Es hat keinen Sinn. Creontros hat ihn in seine Dimension gerissen. Wir können ihn nicht mehr erreichen." „Aber wir müssen ihn befreien." Schluchzte sie.                                                                  

Zacky mischte sich ein. „Hey, Leute, das Spektakel hier unten ist nicht unbemerkt geblieben." Er deutete zur Tür. „Ich befürchte da draußen tut sich was."  Jetzt hörten sie alle, wie sich Stimmen und Schritte näherten. „Kehren wir ins Komandocenter  zurück. Bestimmt weiß Zordon Rat." Schlug Jason vor. „Meine Power ist dafür zu schwach. Und meinen Komunikator musste ich opfern, um den Transformer zu zerstören." Seufzte Billy.

Traurig betrachtete er den Schrotthaufen, der auf der Werkbank stand. Aus den Trümmern seiner Maschine zog er das Armband hervor. Es war russverschmiert und qualmte. „Aber seine Power hat es geschafft, die Kontakte zum Schmelzen zu bringen." Stolz hielt er es hoch. „Irgendwie ich bring ihn bestimmt wieder in Ordnung." Sagte er.

Wieder trieb Zack zur Eile an. „Beeilt euch. Gleich sind sämtliche Wachleute hier unten." „Geht ohne mich. Ich will sicher sein, dass Professor Ill  gut versorgt wird. Alpha soll mir einen Energieschub geben, sobald er mein Powerzeichen wieder kontaktieren kann." Jason klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Wir holen dich so schnell es geht. - Und lass dir was Gutes für den Polizeibericht einfallen." Dann lösten sich die vier Power Ranger in farbige Lichtbündel auf und waren verschwunden.

**5. Das sechste Zeichen **

Alpha schaffte es, die Verbindung zu Billys völlig entladenem Powerzeichen wieder in Stand zu setzten. Und kurz darauf erschien der fünfte Ranger im Komandocenter. Seine Freunde begrüßten ihn, als hätten sie ihn lange vermist. Mit einem angeschwollenen Auge und einer dicken Lippe, war er kaum wieder zu erkennen. Sein Bein zog er etwas nach, aber er lächelte ihnen glücklich entgegen. „Bin ich froh euch wieder zu sehen." Strahlte er.

„Billy, du siehst fürchterlich aus!" sagte Jason. Billy zog die Schultern hoch und grub seine Hände tief in die Hosentaschen. „Hätte schlimmer kommen können." „Wie geht es dem Professor?" wollte Trini wissen. „Was hast du den Wachleuten erzählt?" fragte Zack. „Weißt du schon, wie man Tommy helfen kann?" drängte sich Kimberly vor. Zordon jedoch übertönte sie alle: „Eines nach dem anderen Rangers." Unterbrach er sie. „Billy wird uns sicher gerne berichten was geschehen ist."

Billy nickte und schob seine Brille hoch. „Professor Ill hat sein Augenlicht für immer verloren und es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend. Aber er steht unter Polizeibewachung. Den Beamten konnte ich glaubhaft vermitteln, dass er ein Experiment unternommen hat, welches schief lief und eine Explosion ausgelöst hat. Er wird von ihnen später verhört. Dass Ill uns ein technisches Gerät gestohlen und mich gekidnappt hat, kommt den Beschuldigungen die gegen ihn vorliegen erschwerend hinzu. Ebenso der Einbruch ins Museum. Er bestreitet keine der Taten. Da er aber ständig was von Flammenwesen, Energienebel und rotglühenden Augen gefaselt hat, nehme ich an, dass er in die Psychiatrie eingewiesen wird. Ich konnte ihn einige Zeit begleiten und habe versucht, weitere Informationen über Creontros zu erhalten. Viel war es nicht gerade, was er vor sich hinstammelte, aber es könnte uns weiter helfen." Kim fiel ihm spontan um den Hals.

Alpha war auf den blauen  Ranger zugestapft. Er hielt einen blinkenden Scanner in der Hand, mit dem er Billy von oben bis unten ableuchtete. „Ay, ay, ay, Creontros scheint dir zum Glück keine größeren Schäden zugefügt zu haben." Fiepte er. „Zum Glück hat unsere neue Schutzschildeinrichtung  so gut funktioniert. -  Obwohl sie noch nicht ausgetestet war." „Dafür bin ich wirklich dankbar. Ohne euer Eingreifen wäre ich an Tommys Stelle Creontros Beute geworden."

Billy zog sein Powerzeichen aus der Hosentasche. „Hier Alpha, du wirst sicher daran arbeiten müssen." „Ja, die Kraft die auf dich einwirkte war unglaublich stark. Ay, ay, ay, ihr werdet eure ganze Power brauchen um mit diesem Gegner fertig zu werden." Der Roboter wackelte mit dem Kopf und ging mit dem Powerzeichen hinaus.

„Alpha hat Recht." Sagte Zordon, „Creontros ist ein mächtiger Gegner. Seine Power ist sehr alt und mit nichts vergleichbar, dass wir kennen. Die Schutzpatrone auf der Steinpalette müssen unglaublich stark gewesen sein, um einen Bann gegen ihn zu errichten." Die fünf Ranger beäugten neugierig die Scheibe, die jetzt auf der Konsole unter einer dicken Glashaube lag.

Während all der Aufregung hatten sie keine Gelegenheit gehabt, sie genauer zu betrachten. Die Symbole auf ihrer Oberseite waren nur schwach zu erkennen. Sie ähnelten aber ihren Powerzeichen. Man sah eine sphinxartige Katze, darunter lag eine große Echse, ein Schakal war abgezeichnet, ein Kranich stand auf einem Bein und ein Fuchskopf schloss den Kreis. In ihrer Mitte klaffte ein scharf umrandetes Loch in derselben Größe.

„Sie waren den Power Ranger nicht unähnlich, wie ihr seht." Fuhr Zordon fort, „Alpha hat bereits festgestellt, dass es möglich sein müsste, unsere Power mit der ihren zu verbinden. Damit wären wir im Stande Creontros auf zu spüren und zu besiegen."  

„Und was ist mit Tommy? Gibt es eine Möglichkeit ihn zurück zuholen?" fragte Kim. Zordon schwieg mit traurigem Gesicht.             

„Ähm..., ich glaube, es gibt durchaus eine Lösung." Tönte es leise hinter ihnen. Alle Köpfe drehten sich zu Billy um. „Professor Ill hat mir erzählt, dass das sechste Zeichen die Körperliche Gestallt des Creontros gefangen hielt. Weil es jedoch entfernt wurde, konnte er sich nicht manifestieren und war darum gezwungen sich einen geeigneten Wirt zu suchen. Wenn wir Tommy die Power des Symbols zuführen könnten, würden sich beide Persönlichkeiten von einander spalten. Er wäre dann befreit. Creontros würde seine ursprüngliche Gestallt zurück erlangen…wie auch immer das aussehen möge… trotzdem, es müsste uns mit der vereinten Power möglich sein, ihn zu besiegen und für immer zu vernichten."

Gespannt folgten die anderen seiner Überlegung. „Vorausgesetzt, wir hätten ein sechstes Zeichen"  Sagte er kleinlaut. Kim ließ den Kopf sinken. Trini nahm sie in die Arme.

„Das ist ein weißer Plan blauer Ranger." Sagte Zordon, „Und er ist durchaus realisierbar. Denn es gibt das sechste Zeichen".

„Helios hatte uns damals von einem sechsten Ranger erzählt. Ist es etwa sein Powerzeichen?" fragte Jason. „Ja, so ist es. Alpha und ich waren auf sein Erscheinen vorbereitet. Da seine Zeit kommen wird, haben wir für ihn die Power des grünen Skarabäus geschaffen. Er könnte der Schutzpatron sein, der Creontros in sein steinernes  Gefängnis bannte. Seine Power könnte Tommy befreien." -  „Wäre er dann ein Power Ranger?" fragte ihn Kimberly. „Wenn er dafür geeignet scheint." Antwortete Zordon. „Einiges würde dafür sprechen." Meinte Billy. „Was er für mich getan hat war sehr tapfer. Ohne zu zögern war er bereit gewesen, einer unbekannten Gefahr gegenüber zu treten, nur um jemanden in Not zu helfen." „Ohne seinen Tipp hätten wir Billy nicht rechtzeitig gefunden." Sagte Jason und Kimi meinte: „Sein Bewusstsein hat gegen Creontros Geist angekämpft. Als ich ihn ansprach, schien er mich zu erkennen. Er hat einen sehr starken Willen."

Zordon überlegte. „Seine Intuition sprich für ihn und er hat ein tapferes Herz. Er scheint etwas Besonderes zu sein."  „Das denken wir wohl alle." Sagte Trini, die Ranger stimmten ihr zu. „Wir werden unser Möglichstes tun um Tommy zu retten!" „Lasst uns los legen und diesen Feuerteufel ein für alle mal auslöschen!" grinste Zacky und rieb sich die Hände. „Wir werden Creontros vernichten." riefen sie im Chor.

Alpha stapfte herein und gab dem blauen Ranger seine Powerzeichen zurück. „Hier Billy, du besitzt wieder deine volle Power. Sie wird dich stärken und schützen."  In seiner anderen Hand trug er das grün schimmernde Zeichen des Skarabäus. Er ging zu Jason und gab es ihm. „Du trägst die Verantwortung für das sechste Powerzeichen roter Ranger." der Stein glänzte hell auf in seiner Hand.

„Aktiviert eure Powerverwandlung. Jason, leg die Palette vor euch auf den Boden. Ihr müsst in der entsprechenden  Reihenfolge eurer Symbole in Position stehen. Wenn Jason das sechste Zeichen in die Scheibe einsetzt, wird die Energiequelle erweckt, die euch in Creontros Dimension bringen wird." Die fünf Ranger folgten Zordons Anweisung. Als Jason den Stein einfügte, fuhr ein grüner Blitz aus dessen Inneren. Die Schutzpatrone leuchteten grell in ihren Powerfarben auf und bildeten einen Wirbel um die Ranger, wie es auch bei Tommy geschehen war. Er ergriff sie und riss sie mit einem wilden Sog davon.

Als der Energiefluss sich legte, fanden sie sich die Freunde in einer riesigen Halle eines ägyptischen Tempels wieder. Die Wände waren rundherum mit fremdartigen Reliefen verziert. Riesige Steinsäulen säumten die lange Halle. Die Wände waren mit brennenden Fackeln bestückt. Der Boden unter innen war spielglatt und glänzte golden. Jason bückte sich und hob die Palette auf. Er umklammerte sie fest mit seiner Faust. Vorsichtig, nach allen Seiten absichernd, setzte sich die Gruppe in Bewegung. An der Kopfseite des Tempels mündeten breite Stufen zu einer beeindruckenden Empore. Darüber erhob sich eine Kuppel aus schwarzem Glas, die von mächtigen Säulen getragen wurde. Das Sonnenlicht wurde durch das Glas stark gefiltert und fiel nur trübe in den Tempel. Es hüllte alles in ein unheimliches Dämmerlicht, das einen pompösen Thronsessel darunter erkennen ließ, der das Zentrum des Tempels bildete. Er war über und über mit goldenen und smaragdenen Schlangen besetzt. Im Flackern der Fackeln schien es, als würden sie sich bewegen.

„Ich glaube wir befinden uns in Creontros Machtzentrum." Flüsterte Billy. „Und, wo steckt er?" hakte Jason nach, doch seine Frage beantwortete sich selbst.

Plötzlich schoss eine Stichflamme aus dem Thron. Ihre Helligkeit raubte ihnen die Sicht. Aus ihrem Licht wuchs eine bekannte Gestalt. In würdevoller Haltung und in ein prunkvolles Gewand gehüllt stand Tommy auf der Empore. Sein Haupt trug eine goldverzierte Pharaonenkrone, die mit einem schwarzen Schlangenkopf besetzt war, den er mitten auf der Stirn trug. Der Flammenkranz umloderte ihn stärker als zuvor. Seine Augen glühten. Creontros hatte ihn völlig unter Kontrolle. Höhnisch lachend sah er auf die Power Ranger herab.

 „Ihr wagt es uns zu stören? Euer Ende wird meinen Triumph perfekt machen!"  

Die Truppe nahm ihre Kampfposition ein. Jason umklammert die Palette noch fester. „Freu dich nicht zu früh, du Glühwürmchen! Deine Zeit ist abgelaufen!" gab er zurück.

Mit einer raschen Bewegung seiner Hand, ließ Creontros Feuersäulen aus dem Boden wachsen. Sie umgrenzten die Power Rangers und machten eine Flucht unmöglich.

„viel zu  lange dauerte meine Verbannung an. Aber bin ich zu neuer Stärke erwacht! Und ihr wollt mich aufhalten? Dafür sollt ihr unseren Zorn spüren. Kniet nieder vor Creantros!" Ein Glutwind fegte durch den Tempel und riss die Kämpfer von den Beinen.

„Die Palette, Jason, ich weiß jetzt was wir tun müssen!" Rief Billy und rollte sich auf den roten Ranger zu. „Du musst das sechste Zeichen mit seinem Stirnschmuck verbinden, damit Creontros Geist Tommy verlassen kann. Er symbolisiert seine Macht." „Ich werde es versuchen. Lenkt ihn irgendwie ab, damit ich näher an ihn ran kommen."

Die anderen Ranger hatten sich bereits aufgerappelt. Zack nickte den beiden zu und schütze den roten Ranger von der Seite. Trini und Kim taten es gleich und zusammen mit Billy bildeten sie einen schützenden Halbkreis um ihren Anführer.

 „Ohne unsere Schutzschilde haben wir keine Chance gegen seine Angriffe. Wir müssen sie aktivieren." sagte Billy. „Aber du, Jason, kannst ihn nicht berühren, wenn dein Schutz aktiviert ist." „Na, dann muss es halt ohne gehen. Das kann ja eine heißer Tanz werden." Der rote Ranger duckte sich aus dem Gesichtfeld des Gegners, um einen geeigneten Punkt zu finden, von dem aus er ihn überwältigen konnte.

Die übrigen Power Ranger riefen zugleich ihre Schutzschilder auf. Das Aufleuchten ihrer Powerfarben lenkte Creontros Blick von Jason ab. Zum Gegenschlag hob er seine Hände in die Höhe, um ein neues Flammenmeer herauf zu beschwören, dass die Kämpfer wie eine lodernde Mauer umschlossen.

Dieser Augenblick kam Jason sehr gelegen. Er starte eine blitzschnelle Flucht nach vorne. Bevor Creontros ihn registrieren konnte, spurtete er die Stufen empor und hechte mit einem gewaltigen Satz auf sein Gegenüber. Mit einer Beinschere riss er ihn zu Boden. Die Hitze die von Creontros ausging fraß sich durch Jasons Uniform. Er spürte sie bis auf die Haut, als er sich auf den Brustkorb seines Gegners setzte und ihn erbarmungslos niederdrückte. Creontros wehrte sich aus Leibeskräften. Panisch riss er die Augen auf, als Jasons Hand mit dem Powerzeichen näher kam. Allein schon dessen Nähe ließ sein Feuer schwächer werden. Der rote Ranger fühlte, wie das Brennen auf seiner Haut nach ließ.

Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung schaffte es Creantros, eine Hand frei zu bekommen. „Nimm dies und stirb roter Ranger!" kreischte der gefallene Herrscher. Ein greller Blitz zuckte aus seinen Fingern. Jason gelang es die Attacke ab zuwehren. Er drückte die Hand nach unten und stellte sein Knie darauf. Der fehlgeleitete Blitz jedoch, zischte auf seine Freunde zu, die noch immer versuchten, den bedrohlich nahe kommenden Feuerwalzen aus zuweichen.

Zischend kämpften ihre die Schutzschilder gegen die Gluthitze an. „Vorsicht, Leute!" rief Zack, der sich unter der  neuen Gefahr wegducken konnte. Wie ein Querschläger schoss der Blitz durch den Tempel. Er prallte an die Decke und flog nun gradewegs auf den blauen Ranger zu. „Billy, duck dich!" Trini fürchte um sein Leben. Doch der blaue Ranger blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. „Komm nur." Murmelte er, „Wenn meine Theorie stimmt, bist du genau das was wir brauchen."

 Im letzten Augenblick warf er sich zu Boden, der Blitz schoss an ihm vorbei in die Mauer aus Feuer. Der Einschlag, der folgte, ließ den Tempel erzittern. Die Power Ranger mussten sich  anstrengen das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren. Die lodernde Säule, in der sich die gewaltige Energie entladen hatte, begann zu flackern und kurz darauf erloschen ihre Flammen. Eine Kettenreaktion wurde ausgelöst, die eine Feuersäule nach der anderen auslöschte. Das Gefängnis um die Ranger war vernichtet.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?" fragte Trini erstaunt. „Gegenfeuer." Sagte Billy. „Die Energie des Blitzes raubte den Flammen den Sauerstoff." „Coole Idee." Zacky war begeistert „Hätte von mir sein können."  „Keine Zeit für Scherze, Freunde." warf Kimi ein. „Last uns lieber Jason helfen. Es wird Zeit dem Spuk ein Ende zu bereiten."

Mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht wand sich Creontros unter dem Griff des roten Rangers. Doch Jason hatte ihn fest in seiner Gewalt. Die Scheibe näherte sich unaufhaltsam dem Stirnschmuck. „Es ist soweit!" rief Jason. „Nehmt eure Positionen ein, ich werde den Versuch jetzt starten." Seine Freunde umringten die beiden Kontrahenten.

Ein sechsfarbiges Leuchten ging von der Palette aus und erhellte den Tempel, als die beiden Zeichen sich langsam berührten. Dann wurden die Farben von den Ranger angezogen und umhüllten sie. Tommy bebte am ganzen Körper, der Schlangenkopf auf seiner Stirn begann zu züngeln. Er stöhnte laut auf. Jason gab ihn frei. Wie von Krämpfen geschüttelt zuckte Creontros Wirt. Immer schneller pulsierten Grünschimmernde Wellen über seinen Körper. Tommy stieß einen markerschütternden Schrei aus und riss die Augen auf. Reflexartig griff er an das Stirnband und schleuderte es von sich. Es rollte vor den Thron. Der Flammenkranz erlosch. Creontros Energienebel zog von Tommy ab und kroch über den Boden, seinem Machzeichen hinterher und verschwand im Schlangenkopf.

Tommy blickte verwirrt um sich. Seine Augen und Gedanken schienen wieder klar zu sein. Er starrte die Ranger an. „Wer seid ihr? Was ist geschehen?" Billy und Kim griffen ihm unter die Arme und zogen ihn hoch. „Wir sind die Power Ranger. Eine dunkle Macht hat sich deiner bemächtigt, aber wir konnten dich von ihrem Geist befreien. Du bist in Sicherheit." Antwortete Billy. Mit weiteren Informationen wollte er Tommy nicht irritieren. Tommy wirkte beunruhigt. „Aber da war ein Junge im Keller. Er ist in Gefahr und braucht Hilfe." Sagte er besorgt. „Und ich dachte Kimberlys Nähe zu spühren. Wenn ihr etwas zu stößt! Ich muss dahin zurück!" -  „Keine Angst, es geht beiden gut." Beruhigte Kim. Hätte sie keinen Helm getragen hätte jeder ihren hochroten Kopf bewundern können.

„Der Junge gefällt mir." Murmelte Jason. „Kaum gerettet, denkt er schon an andere." Zacky nickte anerkennend. Trini stieß einen schrillen Schrei aus und ließ alle herum fahren. Sie deutete auf das Schreckliche Etwas, das langsam aus dem Schlangenkopf des Stirnbandes heraus wuchs. „Seht, da! Creontros ist stark genug seine eigene Gestalt anzunehmen" Die Kampftruppe erstarrte vor Entsetzten. Eine neue Bedrohung stand ihnen gegen über.

Der Energienebel verdichtete sich rasend schnell und manifestierte Creontros wahre Gestallt. Was zuerst wie ein riesiger dunkler Schatten erschien, zeichnete menschenähnliche Formen ab. Auf einem muskelbepackten und mit glitschiger Schlangehaut überzogenen Körper saß der Kopf einer Kobra. Kleine feuchte schwarze Augen fixierten die Umgebung. Eine gespaltene Zunge zischelte aus dem Reptileinmaul. Sie glühte und schien aus Feuer zu sein. Das Wesen streckte sich, es überragte die Ranger um Längen.

„Ihr hab die Schlacht um meinen Wirt gewonnen. Aber den Krieg gegen mich werdet ihr verlieren!!" züngelte er hasserfüllt. Creontros Flammenzunge spie Feuerpfeile gegen seine Gegner. Die Ranger stellten sich vor den schutzlosen Tommy. Ihre Schutzschilde wirkten der Glut entgegen. Aber die Gewalt, mit der die Geschoße auf sie trafen war fast eben so gefährlich.

Trini wurde an der Schulter getroffen und schrie vor Schmerzen auf. Ein Pfeil streifte Zacks Bein. Er ging in die Knie. Auf den völlig verdutzten Tommy steuerte ein weiteres Geschoss zu. Kim zog ihn zu Boden und warf sich schützend über ihn. „Zeit deinen Schutz zu aktivieren, Jason." Bemerkte der blaue Ranger und sprang in die Luft über einen Pfeil hinweg. Gerade nach rechtzeitig hüllte ein roter Schimmer seinen Freund ein, bevor ein Feuergeschoss seinen Arm traf. „Und was jetzt?" fragte der rote Ranger und rieb sich die verletzte Stelle. "Tommy ist frei, aber wie werden wir den echten Creontros los? Er ist unglaublich stark, wir werden Hilfe brauchen"  Jason sah auf die Palette, die er in der Hand hielt. Die sechs Zeichen waren immer noch aktiv, sie begannen zu vibrieren.

 Ein Wispern säuselte durch Jasons Kopf. „Bildet einen Ring um ihn, bevor er sich vermehren kann" Er schüttelte sich und sah sich um, aber kein andere schien diese Stimme gehört zu haben. Dann sah er wieder auf die Schiebe. „Anstelle eines Herzens trägt das Böse einen schwarzen Stein. Zerstört ihn, dann ist es für immer besiegt. Unsere Power steht euch bei." Der rote Ranger starrte auf die Steinpalette, das Glimmen wurde stärker. „Was meinst du? Ich kann ihm doch nicht das Herz mit der bloßen Faust herausreisen? Gebt mir wenigsten einen kleinen Tipp wie das gehen soll."

Zack war hinkend näher gekommen. „Ähm, Jason du redest gerade mit einem Stein. Ist alles O.K. mit dir?" - „Was? Hast du die Stimme eben nicht gehört, Zacky?" fragte er verblüfft.  „Gehört hab ich nichts. Aber – dafür sehe ich was!" er zeigte auf Creontros. „Der Würmermann hat einen Bruder!"

An Stelle eines Schlangenmonster standen nun zwei der Gleichen Art vor ihnen. Sie züngelten und gingen in Kampfposition. „Nein, das ist kein Bruder, Freunde." Billy war bestürzt, „Das ist eine Abspaltung, das Ding reproduziert sich selbst." „Dann werden es noch mehr von dem?" Trini schluckte ihre Angst hinunter. „Das ist durch aus möglich, wenn wir es nicht verhindern." Sagte Jason, der die Botschaft der Schutzpatrone zu begreifen begann. „Umzingelt sie und verbindet eure Power!" befahl er.                                                                                    Während die Rangers nach vorne stürmten und dabei geschickt Creontros Feuerattacken auswichen, sorgte sich Kim um Tommy. „Bleib bitte hier und geh in Deckung. Wir erledigen den Rest." Sagte sie. „ Ich kann doch nicht nur zu sehen! Ich will helfen!" antwortete er, aber der Pink Ranger hatte sich bereits abgewandt und folgte seinen Freunden.

Das Umzingeln des Feindes gestaltete sich schwieriger als erwartet. Creontros hatte die Anzahl seiner Replikatoren bereits mehr als verdoppelt. Jedem der Ranger stand bereits ein finsterblickendes Kraftpaket gegen über. Obwohl die Doppeltgänger kein Feuer speien konnten, waren sie nicht minder gefährlich als ihr Schöpfer. Sie erwiesen sich als starke Kämpfer, die ihre Kraft mit gezielten Fausthieben unter Beweis stellten. Aber auch die Power Ranger gaben alles. Ihre Fußtritte und Handkantenschläge hielten die Wesen in Schach, so dass sie sich wenigstens nicht weiter vermehren konnten. Aber gleichzeitig war es für die Ranger unmöglich geworden, eine geschlossene Powerverbindung auf zubauen. Die Lage schien aussichtslos.

Jasons Augen suchten nach Creontros. „ Der Stein in seiner Brust…", dachte er unablässig,        „…ich muss ihn zerstören." Er sah, wie Creontros siegessicher in Mitten des Kampfgeschehens auf seinem Schlangenthron saß. Von seinen Replikanten geschützt, war er für ihn unerreichbar geworden.

 Für diese Erkenntnis musste der rote Ranger bitter bezahlen. Eine riesen Faust traf ihn hart unter dem Kinn. Er fiel rücklings zu Boden. Bevor er begreifen konnte, was geschehen war, setzte sein Angreifer einen gewaltigen Fußtritt gegen seine Rippen nach. Ein Gefühl des Schwindels erfasste ihn und er schnappte nach Luft. Beim Versuch aufzustehen, fegte ein weiterer Fußtritt ihm die Arme weg. Wieder landete er auf dem Rücken. Eine Faust sauste auf ihn nieder und er rollte sich zur Seite um auszuweichen.

Der Feind reagierte blitzschnell und stellte seinen Fuß auf Jasons Hand. Der rote Ranger war gefangen. Seine Kochen knirschten unter dem Gewicht des Schlangenwesens. Das Gefühl in seinen Fingern ließ nach. Hilflos registrierte er, dass seine Faust, die die Palette umklammerte sich langsam öffnete.

Creontros hatte das Geschehen verfolgt und war aufgesprungen. Aufgeregt zeigte er auf den roten Ranger. „Er hat die Scheibe der Wächter! Ergreift sie!" schrie er. Jason wollte nicht kampflos aufgeben. Verzweifelt warf er sich herum und schlug mit geballter Faust so kräftig er nur konnte auf den Fuß, der ihn festnagelte. Sein Schlag traf hart. Der Fuß zuckte kurz. Es reichte zwar um seine Hand unter der Last hervor zu zerren, die Steinpalette jedoch konnte er nicht länger festhalten. Sei entglitt seinen tauben Fingern und rollte über den spiegelglatten Boden davon. Er sah, wie sie die Stufen hinunter sprang und durch den Tempel weiter rollte. „Bringt mir das Zeichen!" befahl der Schlangenherrscher und spuckte dabei nervös kleine Flammen aus dem Maul. Die Replikanten gehorchten ihrem Meister sofort und liefen augenblicklich der Scheibe nach.

Verblüfft standen die Ranger plötzlich ohne ihre Gegner da. Billy erfasste die Lage. „Jason komm schnell her! Wir können jetzt die Powerverbindung errichten!" winkte er seinen Anführer heran. „Ohne die Schutzpatrone sind wir nicht stark genug." Seufzte Jason resigniert, als er aufstand und sich mit einer Hand die Rippen hielt. Er verfolgte traurig, wie die Palette an eine Säule prallte und zu eiern begann. Es hatte keinen mehr Sinn loszulaufen, die Schlangenwesen hatten sie bereits erreicht. Es wäre unmöglich, das Zeichen vor ihnen zu erwischen.  

Als plötzlich Tommy hinter der Säule hervor sprang und zu schnappte. Er winkte zu ihnen herüber, mit der Scheibe in der Hand. „Juhu, ich hab sie!" strahlte er. Dann lief er im Slalom um die Säulen. Seine Verfolger versuchten vergebens ihn zu erwischen. Er war zu schnell und zu geschickt. „Tommy, bring es hier herauf!" rief ihm Jason zu.

„Tötet ihn!!" brüllte Creontros feuerspuckend. Er schoss seine Stichflammen nach Tommy, der mit einem Sprung hinter eine Säule entkommen konnte. „Tötet ihn!" schrie Creontros wie von Sinnen immer wieder.

„Er wird es schaffen. Schließt den Kreis." Sagte Kimberly, voller Vertrauen in Tommy. Ihre Hand schloss sich um Billys Hand. Der ergriff Trinis, die Zacks festhielt. Zögernd gab Jason nach und umschoss Zacks Hand. „Vertrau ihm." sagte Kim und schloss den Kreis mit Jasons zweiter Hand. Sie hatten es geschafft. Creontros war in ihrer Mitte. Ein Kranz von Farben umschloss ihn.

Zu spät begriff Creontros, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Seine Verteidiger irrten durch den Tempel und versuchten vergebens Tommy zu fangen, der immer wieder entkam. Es war ihm sogar gelungen, bis zur Empore durch zukommen.

„Komme schon, Freunde!" freudig hüpfte er die breiten Stufen hinauf, die Scheibe hielt er in den Händen und wedelte damit herum. Er sah sich im Kreis um und bleib vor dem roten Ranger stehen. „Hier." sagte er, „Ich glaub du brauchst das Teil." Jason überlegte kurz. „Ich darf die Verbindung jetzt nicht unterbrechen. Halte es fest und verkopple dich mit uns."

Die Palette vibrierte in Tommys Händen und drohte ihm zu entgleiten. Die Zeichen glommen auf. Tapfer hielt er die Scheibe fest.

Die Energie des Kraftfeldes, das die Ranger um Creontros aufbauten, ließ die Luft knistern. Die dunkle Kuppel zerbarst unter dem Druck. Schwarzes Glas rieselte auf sie herab. Schützend  warf Tommy die Hände über den Kopf. Gleisendhelle Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch die Öffnung des Daches. Sie trafen auf die Palette, die Tommy nach oben hielt und benetzten das sechste Zeichen.

Wie ein Silberstrahl leuchtete es in der Sonne auf. Eine blitzende Klinge aus Licht wuchs aus seiner Mitte heraus. Vorsichtig nahm er die Arme wieder herunter und betrachtete die ungewöhnliche Waffe, die er in seiner Hand hielt. Ein Gefühl der Vertrautheit ging davon aus. Er wog Schwert in der Hand und es fühlte sich gut an. „Cool  - Aber was soll ich damit anfangen?" Jason sah aus den Augenwinkeln, was geschehen war. Er begriff gedankenschnell den Zusammenhang. „Ziel damit auf sein Herz!" rief er Tommy zu. „Hä? Ich soll was?" staunte Tommy ungläubig.

In Todesangst bäumte sich Creontros in seiner vollen Größe auf. Er überragte die Power Ranger, konnte aber ihren Bannwall nicht durchdringen. „Das wagst du nicht!" Tiefschwarz vor Hass funkelten seine kleinen Reptilienaugen. „Du warst mein Werkzeug und du wirst mir wieder gehorchen. - Töte die Ranger!"  

Sein Wille brannte sich in Tommys Hirn. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen. Sein Arm begann zu zittern. Das Schwert in seiner Hand sank langsam nach unten. „Tommy halt durch!" rief Kim ihm zu, „Wir brauchen dich. Du musst es tun!" Der Klang ihrer Stimme schien Creontros Geist zu vertreiben. Seine Sinne wurden klarer.

„Du hast keine Macht mehr über mich!" schrie Tommy und hob das Lichtschwert. Die Klinge blitzte auf. Dann holte er weit aus und schleuderte die Waffe mit aller Kraft gegen Creontros Brust. Ein letzter Feuerball zischte aus dem Schlangenmaul des Wesens. Getroffen sank Tommy zu Boden.

Doch sein Geschoss hatte sein Ziel gefunden. Krachend durchfuhr es die gepanzerte Brust. Es durchbohrte das Herz des Feindes mit einem Ruck. Ein greller Schrei gellte durch den Tempel. Rauch und Flammen quollen aus seinem Maul. Blut floss über seinen Leib. Seine Hände ergriffen das Schwert und zogen es aus der tödlichen Wunde. Klirrend fiel es neben Tommy zu Boden. Taumelnd stürze Creontros auf die Knie.

Jason sah seine Chance gekommen. Er unterbrach den Kreis. Der Farbenkranz wurde schwächer. Sie brauchten ihn jetzt nicht mehr.

 Schwer verletzt lag der gefallene Herrscher vor seinem Thron. Seine kalten Augen fixierten den roten Ranger. Röchelnd hob er seine Hand und stieß einen Fluch aus. Unbeeindruckt beugte sich Jason über ihn. Creontros konnte ihm nichts mehr anhaben. Seine Hand glitt in die pulsierende Wunde. Er griff nach dem Stein, den Creontros in seiner Brust trug und riss ihn heraus. Sein Handschuh tropfte vom Blut des Feindes, als er seine Hand öffnete. Vor ihm lag ein mattglänzender schwarzer Stein. Er hatte die Form einer zusammen geringelten Schlange und pochte wie ein Herz. „Er muss zerstört werden." Sagte er mit bebender Stimme.

„Nimm das." Billy gab Jason das Schwert in die Hand. „Es hat die Macht dazu!" Der rote Ranger legte den Schlangenstein auf den Thron. Das Lichtschwert sauste mit großer Kraft herab. Eine helle Stichflamme brach daraus hervor. Dann folgte eine gewaltige Detonation. Ihre Druckwelle fegte die Ranger von den Beinen und schleuderte sie durch den Tempel. Die Säulen begannen zu wanken. Staub und Steine fielen auf  herab. Der Lärm war ohrenbetäubend. Dann wurde es Dunkel.

Als Jason wieder zu sich kam, war Creontros verschwunden. Ebenso seine Replikanten. Es sah sich um. Überall lagen Schutt und Trümmer. Der Tempel war teilweise eingestürzt. Der Staub legte sich und er sah die anderen Ranger auf sich zu kommen. Billy kroch auf allen Vieren hinter einem Steinhaufen hervor. Trini stützte sich auf Zack. Aber sie scheinen alle unverletzt. „Es ist vollbracht! Wir haben Creontros vernichtet!" sagte Jason und klopfte sich den Dreck von der Uniform. Erleichtert atmeten die Freunde auf.

„Ohne Tommys Eingreifen hätten wir es wohl nicht geschafft." Stellte Billy fest. „Er gäbe echt einen guten Ranger ab." Meinte Zack. „Sagt mal, wo ist er und wo ist Kim?" fragte Trini. Erst jetzt bemerkten sie, dass der Pink Ranger nicht bei ihnen war. Erschrocken suchten sie nach ihr.

„Hier bin ich." Hörten sie eine schwache Stimme hinter einem Trümmerteil. Da saß der Pink Ranger auf dem Boden. Vor ihr lag Tommy. Sie hielt seinen Kopf. Seine Kleider waren verkohlt. Die Haut am ganzen Körper von Brandblasen übersät. Das Haar an der Stirn versengt. Darunter zeichnete sich eine tiefe blutverkrustete Brandwunde ab. Er war bewusstlos.

 „Was ist mit ihm?" Billy kniete sich zu den beiden. Vorsichtig tastete er den Verletzten ab. Kimi begann zu schluchzen. „Creontros hat ihn mit einer Feuerkugel getroffen." „Lebt er noch?" fragte Zack. „Ja. Aber er ist sehr schwach." Antwortete Billy. „Wir sollten ihn dringend zu Alpha bringen. Vielleicht kann er ihm helfen." „Aber wir haben fünf Powerzeichen und wir befinden uns in einer anderen Dimension." Bemerkte Trini nachdenklich. Kim zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Sie sah der anderen Hilfe suchend an. „Was machen wir denn jetzt?" „Beruhige dich Kim." sagte Jason, „Wenn er bis hierher gekommen ist, werden wir ihn auch irgendwie wieder zurück bringen. Nicht wahr, Billy?"

Der blaue Ranger nickte. „Mit der Power des Skarabäus müsste es klappen. Er hat bewiesen, dass er die Verbindung zu ihm aufnehmen kann."  -  „Tja, wenn es überhaupt noch existiert. Wer weiß ob die Scheibe die Explosion überstanden hat." Sagte Jason und rannte die Stufen hinauf. Die anderen Ranger folgten ihm.

Kimi blieb bei Tommy. Sie kümmerte sich um seine Verletzungen so gut es ging. Mit einem Stofffetzen reinigte sie seine Wunde und tupfte ihm das Blut aus dem Gesicht. „Du schafft des." flüsterte sie ihm zu, „Wir bringen dich zurück. Die Power Ranger lassen niemanden im Stich."

Die Stelle an der Creontros sein Leben aushauchte, glich einem kleinen Krater. Der goldene Belag des Bodens war unter der Gewalt der Explosion geschmolzen. Schwarz klaffte ein tiefes Loch, aus dem dunkler Rauch stieg. „Den sind wir wohl für immer los." Sagte Jason zufrieden und starrte auf die verbrannte Stelle. „Der ist töter als tot." Zacky war schon zu Scherzen aufgelegt und klopfte dem roten Ranger auf die Schulter. „Kaum auszudenken, was der angerichtet hätte, wenn er sein Ziel erreicht hätte." Überlegte Trini. „Wegen seiner Bösartigkeit war ich gezwungen, meine eigene Erfindung zu zerstören." Billy klang traurig. „Sieh es mal so", tröstete ihn Jason. „Dadurch haben wir das sechste Zeichen erhalten und  vielleicht den passenden Ranger dazu gefunden." 

Ein grünes Funkeln unter all dem Schutt fiel ihm auf. „Da! Da ist es ja!" er bückte sich. Die Klinge war verschwunden. Die Scheibe lag in sechs Teile zerbrochen vor ihm. Die Powerfarben waren verschwunden. Der grüne Skarabäus leuchtete schwach zwischen den Scherben. Er hob ihn auf. „Er ist wirklich etwas Besonderes."  Sagte er und hielt das sechste Zeichen in die Sonne. Es strahlte jadegrün auf. Billy nahm die anderen Bruchstücke und steckte sie in seine Tasche.

„Ihr habt ihn gefunden!" freute sich Kimi, als ihre Freunde zurückkamen. „Ich wusste es. – Aber wie soll er das Powerzeichen aufrufen?" Tommy lag noch immer ohne Besinnung am Boden. „Es wird gehen, bei meiner Mutter hat auch funktioniert." Sagte Billy, „Leg es in seine Hand. Alpha kann die Verbindung zum sechsten Zeichen vom Komandocenter aus aufbauen und ihn so Teleportieren" Jason legte den Skarabäus in Tommys Hand. Dann stellten sie sich in ihre Positionen um ihn herum und riefen ihre Powerzeichen auf. Die Farben ihrer Power leuchteten hell und trugen sie weit weg von diesem schrecklichen Ort.

**6. Der grüne Ranger**

Tommy lag auf dem Behandlungstisch. Alpha hatte ihn bereits an Geräte angeschlossen, die seine Vitalfunktionen unterstützten und stärkten. Seine Wunden reinigte er mit einer Spezialtinktur, die eine schnelle Heilung in Gang setzte. Man konnte regelrecht zu sehen, wie gesunde Haut nachwuchs. Das Loch an seiner Stirn hatte der kleine Roboter ebenso behandelt und zusätzlich mit einem dicken Verband geschützt. Erfreut verfolgten die fünf Ranger die rasche Genesung ihres neuen Freundes.

Sie hatten Zordon von Tommys mutigem Eingreifen erzählt. Nachdenklich hatte er ihrem Bericht zugehört. Ihr Sieg über Creontros erfüllte ihn mit Stolz. „Ihr habt Grosses geleistet, Power Rangers." Lobte er die Truppe. „Die Erde ist vor einer dunklen Macht gerettet."

Dann richteten sich seine Augen auf Alpha und Tommy. „Und es scheint mir, als hättet ihr den Träger des grünen Skarabäus gefunden. Sein mutiges Handeln und seine Bereitschaft sich für das Gute einzusetzen, machen ihn zu einem idealen Ranger. – Wie denkt ihr darüber?" Jason trat vor und sprach im Namen seiner Freunde. „Er ist etwas Besonderes, ohne Zweifel. Jeder einzelne von uns hat ihm was zu verdanken. Es liegt uns viel an seiner Freundschaft. Sollte es sein Wunsch sein ein Ranger zu werden, ist er uns herzlich willkommen!"

Über Zordons Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln. „Dann steht dem nichts mehr im Wege. Lassen wir ihn darüber entscheiden, sobald er zu sich kommt. Alpha...?"

Der Roboter blinkte aufgeregt. Mit dem Scanner fuhr er über Tommys Körper. Er quiekte vergnügt, als er die Scala des Gerätes ablas. „Ay, ay, ay, alle Körperfunktionen haben ihre volle Leistungskraft zurück gewonnen. Mehr als eine kleine Narbe auf der Stirn und leichte Kopfschmerzen wird er nicht davon tragen." Alle waren erleichtert. Die Ranger versammelten sich um den Behandlungstisch. „Zeit für Tommy auf zuwachen." Sagte Alpha und stöpselte die medizinischen Geräte ab. Gespannte warteten alle auf sein Erwachen.

Zuerst blinzelte Tommy. Dann tastete er mit einer Hand nach dem Verband an seinem Kopf. „Au weia, das war aber ein ziemlich realistischer Traum." Nuschelte er benommen. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen. Er blickte ungläubig um sich und schloss sie wieder. „ Ich muss wohl immer noch träumen." Stöhnte er.

Alpha tätschelte seine Hand. Tommy erschrak und fuhr hoch. „Nein, Tommy, es ist die Realität. Du bist bei Zordon in der Komandozentrale der Power Rangers." Fipste der Roboter.

„Das Böse ist dank deiner Mithilfe besiegt worden. Wir danken dir dafür." Sagte Zordon aus dem Hintergrund. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Tommy die Glassäule mit dem Gesicht darinnen an.

„Das muss ein verdammt harter Schlag gewesen sein, den ich abbekommen hab. Ich glaub ich hab nen Dachschaden." Die Ranger lachen. „Du kannst es ruhig glauben, es ist kein Traum." Sagte Jason. Unbeholfen setzte Tommy sich auf.

„O.K., O.K., " sagte er halb zu sich selbst. „Jetzt mal ganz langsam: dann war ich wirklich von einem bösen Geist besessen und ihr habt mich von ihm befreit. Dann habt ihr gegen riesige Schlangenwesen gekämpft und ich hab mit einem Lichtschwert ihren Obermotz abgemurkst?"  „Genauso war es." Bestätigte Jason, „Ungefähr wenigsten."

Tommy blickte sie an und grinste breit. Endlich schien er hellwach zu sein und zu akzeptieren, was geschehen war.   

„Du warst voll cool." Lobte Zacky. „Wir freuen uns, dass es dir wieder gut geht." Sagte Trini. „Dein Einsatz hat die Erde vor einer düsteren Zukunft bewahrt. Und uns gezeigt, was für ein wertvoller Freund du bist." Billy schüttelte ihm die Hand. Jason stellte endlich die Frage, die alle beschäftigte: „ Könntest du dir vorstellen unserer Kampftruppe beizutreten und einer von uns  zu werden?"

Tommy war sprachlos. Er sah jeden einzelnen an und blickte dann fragend zu Zordon auf. „Überleg es dir ruhig. Der Kampf gegen dunkle Mächte ist die Mission der Power Ranger. Es ist nicht ungefährlich und erfordert Einsatzbereitschaft und Teamgeist. Bist du dafür bereit?" Tommy sprang von der Liege und stellte sich in den Kreis der Power Ranger. „Ich wäre stolz einer von euch zu sein. Ich bin auf eurer Seite, wenn es heißt dem Bösen in die Suppe zu spucken. Ihr könnt euch auf mich verlassen, wann immer ihr mich braucht. – Das heißt, wenn ihr mich wirklich wollt." 

Die fünf Ranger klopften ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schultern. „Na, hörmal. Gibt es einen Besseren für den Job?"  fragte der der rote Ranger.

Dann nahm er langsam seinen Helm ab, das Geheimnis ihrer Identität war nun bei Tommy sicher. „ Wenn du dazu gehörst, hast du auch das Recht zu wissen wer wir wirklich sind." Er zeigte sein Gesicht und lächelte freundlich, „Ich bin Jason Scott. Willkommen an Bord." Er griff Tommys Hand und schüttelte sie kräftig. Nun lüftete der schwarze Ranger sein Geheimnis, „ Mein Name ist Zack Taylor, du kannst mich aber Zacky nennen.." Der gelbe Ranger zog den Helm ab und strahlte den verblüfften Tommy an. Der hob die Augenbrauen: „Du?" er erkannte sie wieder. „Da staunst du…ich bin Trini Quan und freut mich, dass es dir wieder gut geht."

Dann kam die Reihe an den blauen Ranger. Tommy sah in Billys Gesicht. „Dich kenn ich doch! Du bist der blaue Junge aus dem Keller! - Ich wollte dir helfen, -  es sah aus als ob du brennen würdest...ist alles mit dir in Ordnung?" fragend blickte er ihn von oben bis unten an, als erwartete er irgendwo in der blauen Uniform ein Brandloch. Billy beruhigte ihn, „ Es ist alles in Ordnung, mir ist nichts passiert. Ich bin Billy Cranston und Creontros Flammen sind uns wohl beiden zu Teil geworden. Doch was du für mich getan hast, werde ich dir nie vergessen. Du kamst im letzten Moment und musstest die Bürde tragen, die für mich vorgesehen war. Ich danke dir dafür. Du hast das Zeug zu einem wahren Ranger." Tommy schob verlegen seine Schultern und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. „Ach, was..., das war nix..., das hätte jeder..." stammelte er bescheiden.

Da trat endlich der pink Ranger nach vorne. Sie hob den Helm vom Kopf. Tommy lächelte glücklich. „Ich hab's gewusst!" tief blickten die beiden sich in die Augen. „Ich hab die ganze Zeit gespürt, dass du da bist, Kimberly. Ich habe deine Stimme gehört, sie hat mir Kraft gegeben. Aber ich hatte solche Angst um dich,  - wenn ich dir Schaden zugefügt hätte -  dass hätte ich mir nie verzeihen. Es tut mir so leid, was ich unter Creontros Einfluss getan habe..., " niedergeschlagen sah Tommy zu Boden. Doch Kim nahm ihn in ihre Arme und drückte ihn herzlich. „Vergiss es, ich bin so glücklich, dass gerade du unser grüner Ranger wirst. Ich habe fest an dich geglaubt und du hast mich nicht enttäuscht." Ihre Gesichter kamen sich sehr nahe und mit hochroten Wangen lächelten sie sich an.

Die anderen Ranger mussten sich das Grinsen verbeißen und Jason fragte, „Sind wir nicht das perfekte Team?" Zacky stimmte zu, „Oh, ja, das sind wir. Wir werden allen Bösewichtern das Fürchten lehren." „An den Power Ranger kommt keiner vorbei." Trini ballte ihre Faust. „Wir sind stärker als je zuvor." Sagte Billy. „Auf unser neues Mitglied." Stolz klatsche Kim in die Hände. „Auf die Power Ranger!" gab Tommy zurück und salutierte Zordon zu. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich und hoben ihre Arme.

Die Kampftruppe der neuen Mighty Morphin Power Ranger war nun komplett. Ihren Vorgängern aus längst vergangener Zeit standen sie in Nichts nach. Zordon war zufrieden, seinen Ranger konnte er vertrauen, zu allen Zeiten und in allen Dimensionen. Der Kampf gegen das Böse war ihre Aufgabe und der Sieg des Guten ihr Ziel.

Sie waren Teil eines großen Planes, von dem noch keiner etwas wusste. Das Schicksal des ganzen Universums war in ihre Hände gelegt. Der Tag der Entscheidung rückte näher.  


End file.
